


抬头看看标题 提醒自己要HE2

by Lord_Gao



Series: HE系列 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Summary: 这个东西 这个东西它 它居然还有第二部？！
Series: HE系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468465
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

奇米在某一天醒来的时候，时间已经接近正午，突然丢了工作的她有些无所适从，每天的闲暇时间都漫长到可怕，她琢磨着自己是不是该在存款见底前找一份什么新的工作。  
大约半个月前，她突然被告知不用再去上班了，曾经是她上司的男人像是看到怪物一样用手指着她，叫她以后再也不许出现，按她对那个男人的了解来看，这个有家有室人生还算成功的中年男人不应该有这么大的情绪波动，除非他真的遇见了什么可怕的事。  
男人甚至还拿起办公桌上的东西丢到了她的头上，叫她滚回去老实和那些恶魔呆在一起不要再出来害人，奇米护着头落荒而逃，同时在反思着这些莫名其妙的话到底是从哪里冒出来的。  
直到今天，奇米仍然没找到什么头绪，她甚至里里外外地把家里翻找了一遍，完全看不到恶魔一类的痕迹——其实这么做本来也就是多余的，如果有恶魔潜伏在她家里的话，她早就应该在什么时候被杀死了。  
起码不会像现在这样安稳的一觉睡到大中午。  
邻居们都对她敬而远之，仿佛她散发着什么不详的气息，她清楚地记得本来住在隔壁的太太虽然称不上有多热情，但也是见面就会点头甚至闲聊那么一两句的程度，绝对不是现在这种只要远远地看到她就躲着绕路走。  
奇米咬着外送的披萨，用粘着芝士的手指点着报纸，想要看看有什么适合自己的新工作，直到她把报纸的边边角角都看了个遍也毫无头绪，只好叹了口气准备出门。  
她这样的年轻女性想要找工作自然不是什么容易的事，加上自身又没有什么技能上的优势，体力也相当有限，在跑了几处地方都一无所获后，天色也渐渐暗了下来，开始淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。  
她决定去哪解决一下晚饭问题就直接回家，夜晚是恶魔出没的时间，奇米还没有到为了找工作就不要命了的程度。  
然而就在转过几个街角后，恶魔的低吼声就传了过来，同时伴随着人类的惨叫声，这种事在这一带时常会发生，倒也不是什么大惊小怪的事，奇米停下了脚步，原地转身准备换一条路绕过这里。  
然而在转身之后，奇米才发现已经被游荡的恶魔们团团围住了，她后退了几步，背部贴在了墙上，努力让自己冷静了下来，她不是第一次面对恶魔，她的父母就是被恶魔杀害的，那个时候，她侥幸活了下来。  
而今天，已经没人能再保护她了。  
她的手脚变得冰冷，几乎再也无法站立，求救显然是没有意义的，比起希望获救倒不如乞求让自己死得痛快一些，她死死地咬着自己的手指才没让自己叫出声来，雨下得越来越大了，雨水混合着冷汗顺着她的脖颈钻进了她的衣服里，恶魔们已经凑近了她，她甚至能闻到那种让人作呕的血腥味。  
奇怪的是恶魔们只是凑近了她，在稍作停留后便离开奇米去寻找它们的下一个猎物了，奇米捂着自己的嘴巴呆愣了好一会，过度的惊吓让她的胃液一阵翻滚，趴在地上干呕了起来，她挣扎着爬起来准备回家，双腿却软得根本使不出力气，在手脚并用向前爬行了一段过后，有人走到了她身边把她提了起来。  
那人在提起她之后马上改成了搀扶的姿势，似乎是愣了一下，伸手撩起了她被雨水打湿后沾在脸上的刘海。  
“你是……”  
那人迟疑了一下，奇米的嘴唇哆嗦着，已经无法回答，来人有着异于常人的银色头发，背着一把长剑，她在瞄到对方的武器时瞳孔收缩了一下，狠狠地推开了来人，紧跟着身体就栽倒了下去。  
那把长剑曾经贯穿过她的身体，虽然她也不知道这段记忆从何而来，然而被剑刃切开身体涌出鲜血的感觉深深地烙印在了她的脑海中，除此之外，记忆中还有眼前这个男人绝望的脸。  
在她的身体撞在地面上之前，来人半跪着再次扶起了她，他好像又说了什么，但奇米的脑子已经变得一片混沌，连张开眼睛都变得吃力，只是稍微挣扎了几下便放弃了抵抗。  
……  
  
是一个陌生的房间，外面的雨还没有停。  
奇米从床上坐起来的时候，依然觉得头痛欲裂，惊吓过度加上受凉，成功让她染上了风寒，她有些费力地抬了抬手，额头滚烫的温度连她自己都吓了一跳。  
她发现自己的衣服已经被换过了，不会再湿漉漉地贴在她的身上，房间里没有其他人在，这让她感到莫名安心。  
或许应该早些离开这里才是……  
奇米思索着，她想翻身下床，但明显又高估了自己到底身体状况，她几乎是滚落到床下的，弄出了不小的声响，她抱着被撞到的头，狠狠地擦了一下眼睛，外面的人似乎听到了这边的声音，打开了房门。  
尼禄推门进来的时候，看到奇米抱成了一团缩在墙角，他下意识地又想退出去，但最后还是探了个脑袋进来。  
“休息一下，我明天会去通知他们过来。”  
……通知？谁？  
奇米没有把话问出口，她对尼禄依然保持着相当程度上的戒备，尽管这个年轻人看上去完全不像是有什么恶意的样子。  
“我要回家。”  
奇米简短地提出了要求，她想回到自己的住所去，尽管没人等着她回去，尽管只能日复一日地嚼着一成不变毫无味道的披萨，尽管……  
尼禄有些困惑地看了她一眼，发现她的眼中已经蓄满了泪水，年轻人变得惊慌失措，他琢磨着应该现在转身叫其他人来解决这件事。  
他和奇米完全称不上是熟悉，甚至连她为什么一个人在外面闲逛的原因都不清楚，尼禄抓着头发正要说点什么安慰的话时，奇米已经扭过了头去没有再看向这边。  
尼禄只好退了出去，再次拨打了事务所的电话，不过兄弟俩似乎是一起出任务去了，电话并没有打通。  
希望他们会在天亮前回来吧？尼禄在心里嘀咕着。  
他不清楚奇米和那兄弟俩发生了什么事，只知道奇米已经很长时间没有在事务所出现了，他虽然不是没问过，但两人对奇米的事始终保持了沉默，V也在某天不知所踪。  
尼禄倒也不是没想过奇米出了意外的可能性，今天见到奇米的时候，他一度以为自己的眼睛出了问题，奇米好像完全不认识他一样，这让他隐约觉得有些不安。  
他干脆动身去了事务所，准备在第一时间把两人带过来。  
  
凌晨的时候，奇米的房门再次被打开，门外刺眼的光线照射了进来，让奇米下意识地缩了缩身子，她依然蜷缩在墙角，小心地不让自己占据太多的空间，睡得也并不安稳，她的睫毛耸动着，在听到响声后努力想让自己清醒过来。  
尼禄向后退了两步，把自己的长辈们让进了房间，犹豫着要不要就此出去带上房门，但最终还是决定留在原地观望一下情况。  
但丁和维吉尔刚刚结束了委托就赶了过来，身上脸上还粘着不少血迹，他们垂下目光看着依然努力想要起身的奇米，维吉尔的手紧紧地握住了阎魔刀的刀柄，但丁也是呆愣着不知道该作怎样的表现才好。  
奇米终于睁开了眼睛，她的烧还没有退，眼前两个陌生的高大男人让她感到恐惧，鲜血正顺着他们的衣服和头发上不断地滴落到地面，她的手指绞紧了衣服，甚至把求助的目光投向了见过更多次面的尼禄。  
此时想要再度带上门退出去显然已经有些晚了，尼禄只好硬着头皮走迎着目光走上前去，被奇米伸出的手扯住了衣服的下摆。  
“…我要回家…”  
奇米用微弱的声音说着，似乎是在哀求，她的手使不出多大力气，只是象征性地挂在了尼禄的衣摆上。  
“…放我回去…”  
奇米又说了一次，她的手臂颤抖着，低下头不敢再看任何人，尼禄犹豫着是不是要开口说点什么，维吉尔先他一步蹲了下去。  
阎魔刀撞到地面产生的金属敲击声让奇米猛地抖了一下，手也跟着松开了，垂下的手掌被维吉尔握住，冰凉的温度让他稍微怔了一下，奇米的手紧紧地握成了拳头，有些僵硬地放在维吉尔的掌心，连收回去的勇气都没有。  
但丁也俯下身，抬起奇米的下巴把额头贴了上去，对方额头滚烫的温度让他觉得心惊肉跳，然而奇米很快就再次偏过了头去，咬着自己的嘴唇不再说话。  
“kid，我们会带走她。”  
但丁这么说这的时候，已经俯身抱起了奇米，尼禄有些发愣地点了点头，侧身让开了一点，奇米在但丁的怀里慌了神，她推着但丁的胸口挣扎着想要下去，手又摸到粘腻的一片——那是恶魔的鲜血。  
“放开…我……”  
浓重的血腥气又让奇米忍耐不住地干呕起来，却什么都吐不出来，眼角也渗出了生理性的泪水，她不知道自己会被带到什么地方去，莫名发生的一切都让她感到害怕，不知道哪里来的力气让她一把推开了但丁，但丁被推得一个踉跄，却更加用力地抱紧了她。  
“放开我……放开我……！去哪里……我要…回家…！”  
奇米不住地挣扎着，直到但丁把她的头用力按在自己胸口上，挣扎才慢慢减弱了下去，最终伏在他的胸口上哭了起来。  
“放我…走……”  
紧接着又是一串干呕，奇米拽着但丁的衣服哀求着，但很快又觉得自己大概是太丢脸了，她又生生止住了眼泪，不再说话。  
“先把病养好再说。”维吉尔站起了身，先一步走出门，最终还是回头扫了一眼，冰凉的触感还停留在他的掌心挥之不去，他有些烦躁地拨弄着阎魔刀的刀柄。  
“嗯，先跟我们回去……奇米。”但丁也抱着奇米出了房间，想说什么又止住了，他再次确认了奇米额头的温度，和尼禄匆忙道别后就出了门。  
  
奇米在来到事务所后不知又睡了多久，她剧烈地喘息着，汗水打湿了她的衣服，高烧完全没有要退去的迹象，在半睡半醒间，似乎有人来过她的房间，而且不止一次，可她无论如何也醒不过来。  
过了许久之后，她的呼吸才慢慢平稳下来，一只手试探着摸上了她的额头，有些微凉的手指让她清醒了几分，那大概是个男人的手，在她的额头上稍微停留了一下就开始缓缓下移，在抚过了她的脸颊后指尖停留在她的嘴唇上。  
奇米的嘴唇早已干裂，那上面一点血色都没有，手指摩挲着她的嘴唇，让她觉得有些痛，又不确定现在是不是一个醒过来的好时机。  
“醒了就睁开眼睛。”  
那手指收了回去，等到奇米睁开眼睛的时候，维吉尔已经坐在了离她稍远的椅子上，翻阅着一本诗集。  
奇米是被但丁抱回来的，在中途就已经再次昏睡了过去，她还是第一次打量着这个房间，这里像是有一段时间没人住过了，不过倒也没有显得很杂乱。  
“…我在哪？”奇米有些艰难地开口，她的喉咙肿着，说话变得十分困难，声音也跟着变得沙哑，眼前这个男人比起监视倒确实是更像在…看护她，这让她多少安心了一些。  
“你的房间。”维吉尔的回答言简意赅，他合上了书，紧锁着眉头看着奇米，最终还是多少补充了一下，“这里是Devil May Cry事务所。”  
奇米想了一下，这个事务所她倒还是听说过，它在本地称得上是一个标志性建筑，而事务所的主人听说是专门处理恶魔相关的委托的，也算小有名气。  
“恶魔猎人找我有什么事？”  
奇米想起了关于自己的那个传言，她有些紧张起来，眼前的男人并不像是一个好相处的对象，或许根本就不会听她解释什么。  
“你不认识我？”维吉尔有些诧异起来，他站起了身，伸手想去抓奇米的手腕。  
奇米下意识地闪躲了一下，大概是心里十分清楚自己不是这个男人的对手，只好任由对方抓着自己，“我想我应该是不认识…您。”  
维吉尔的手突然加了力气，他张嘴想要说什么，最后只是颓然地放下了奇米的手腕，盯着被自己握出的指痕发呆。  
“也许您认错人了，这位先生，我的名字是…阿娜塔•奇米。”奇米小心翼翼地观察着维吉尔的反应，同时在不会激怒对方的前提下向后退了一小段距离。  
“……”维吉尔似乎并没有理会奇米在说什么，他握紧了拳头，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，过了好一会，他小声说着，“…不会认错。”  
他突然变得有些激动起来，一只手撑在床上，阻止了奇米的持续后退，紧接着人也凑了过去，奇米有些恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，猛地咳嗽起来，她转过脸去，紧紧地捂着嘴巴，不敢直视那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“维吉尔，别吓到她。”但丁推门走了进来，他拿了一些药，又把水杯递到奇米的手中，奇米的手抖了抖，被吓得几乎握不住杯子，但丁只好叹了口气，把水杯放到一边。  
“感觉怎么样了？”但丁摸了摸奇米的头发，觉察到对方的抗拒后，他只好把药往前推了推，“吃了吧，多少会起一些作用的。”  
但丁看上去明显要比维吉尔好相处得多，但两个人好像都没有放过自己的意思，维吉尔丢下了她退到了一边，奇米看着推到眼前的药物，无可奈何地接了过来，连数量都没有确认就吞了下去。  
等到但丁再度拿起水杯的时候，奇米已经硬是把药物直接咽了下去，但丁的动作迟疑了一下，没有再把杯子递过去，他的手指蹭着杯壁，歪着头思索了一下，对奇米说：“我是这家事务所的老板，你可以叫我…但丁。”  
“是但丁…记住了吗？”他用相当轻松的语气说着，同时点了点奇米的头，又转向了维吉尔，“至于他的话…叫他维吉尔就好。”  
杯子里的水洒出来了一些，但丁慌忙把它重新放到了一边。  
“…但丁先生，维吉尔先生。”  
“………对，就是这样。”但丁又想去摸奇米的头发了，但他暗自握紧拳头压下了这个念头，“我们会一直在，什么需要的话，随时叫我们。”  
“…为什么带我来这里？什么时候…会放我走？”  
“…你！”维吉尔的声音提高了上去，被但丁制止了，他只好有些烦躁地在房间里走了两步，又看到奇米有些惊恐的脸，干脆转身走出了房门。  
“奇米，先让身体恢复过来。”但丁无可奈何地安抚着奇米，“如果之后依然想要回去的话，我们不会阻止你的。”  
“你也……认识我？”奇米有些疑惑地看着但丁，“我忘记了什么吗？但丁先生。”  
“…没有。”但丁斩钉截铁地说着，“什么都没有，奇米。”  
  
Devil may cry的老板，是有着恶魔血统的男人，这种事早就不是什么秘密，那种异于常人的发色就是一种证明。  
由于受了不轻的惊吓，奇米恢复的相当缓慢，在有限的闲聊中她得知了两人正是那位斯巴达的后人这种事，但这显然对修复关系没有什么帮助，兄弟俩在进食等必要的时间外很少再踏入她的房间，在她好得差不多了的时候，她觉得自己是时候离开了。  
尽管她也不确定那两个人是否会放她走，但相处下来后她认为自己确实可以相信这两个人对她没什么恶意，在但丁又一次送食物给她的时候，刚好看见她在下床走动。  
“身体恢复了？”但丁放下了手里的东西准备退出去。  
“是的，但丁先生…请等一下？”奇米叫住了他，有些迟疑地询问看起来更加好说话的但丁，“我觉得我是时候该回去了…”  
但丁顿了一下，看了看她：“有人在等你回去吗？”  
“没有，但是……”奇米的声音小了下去，她嗫嚅着想给自己找个回去的理由，可是回家这种事又需要什么理由呢？“我得尽快回到生活中去，不然房东太太或者邻居发现我不见了之类的…又要散播什么奇怪的谣言啦。”  
“是怎样的谣言？”但丁带着奇米走出了房间，维吉尔正坐在沙发上看书，见他们出来，也只是随意地扫了一眼。  
“大约是什么…和恶魔同居的女……”奇米只说了一半就闭了嘴，她看了看兄弟俩，像是在自言自语一样嘀咕着，“…是像现在这样…吗？”  
“同居的话可不止是这样。”维吉尔显然是听见了奇米的话，“谁说的？”  
“是前任上司……”  
话刚一出口，房间里的温度就骤然下降了几分，维吉尔“啪”地合上了书本站起了身，在看了奇米一眼后又相当心虚地移开了目光，“……他没再对你做什么吧？”  
“诶？”奇米吓了一跳，很快又摇了摇头，“没有，只是…我得重新去找一份工作啦。”  
“那就留在这里工作。”维吉尔说。  
“…什么？”  
“…对！留在这里工作吧，奇米。”但丁跟着劝说，“事务所需要新的人手去整理委托资料和简单地接待一下委托人，我想，这个工作让女孩子来做是再合适不过的了。”  
“这个……”奇米迟疑着，从这几天观察到的情况来看，这间事务所完全没有添置员工的必要，而且对于解决恶魔这一类委托的话，兄弟俩去接待显然也更有说服力一些。  
“留下吧，奇米。”但丁再次劝说着，奇米蜷缩着倒在尼禄家里这种事，他实在是不想经历第二次了，“有这种谣言的话，本身想要找到其他工作也是很不容易的吧？”  
奇米犹豫了许久，最终勉强点了点头。  
维吉尔甚至暗自松了口气，如果奇米就此离开的话，他也不知道他会做出些什么。   
  
奇米真的开始在事务所工作了，工作内容比她想象的还要轻松，甚至到了无所事事的程度，然而兄弟俩似乎完全没有担心过经营状况。  
他们告诉奇米说她之前休息过的那个房间可以随意供她使用，维吉尔直接了当地告诉她那个房间本来就是属于她的，但她还是会在每天工作结束后回到自己的家中。  
毕竟和陌生男人住在一起这种事被传出去也是不大好的，况且那两个男人的年龄已经可以做她的长辈…奇米倒不是没好奇过他们和自己有过怎样的过往，可她一次也没问起过。  
可他们为什么又硬要把自己留下来呢？  
就好像在等待什么一样……  
奇米觉得应该自己去找出答案，而不是去问什么当事人，如果自己真的不负责任地擅自忘掉了什么，她觉得她应当承担后果。  
这天在去往事务所的半路上，奇米遇到了尼禄——这个年轻人正巧要去事务所，两人自然就走到了一起。  
“说起来…是叫尼禄吧？那天说到底也是你救了我，谢谢。”奇米向尼禄道谢，实际上那天发生的事她已经有些记不太清了，虽然恶魔不知为什么并没有打算伤害她，但把她一个人丢在那里的话，情况也还是相当危险的。  
“噢…哦，没什么。”尼禄看起来有点心不在焉，他和奇米说到底也没有到很熟识的地步，“只是刚好路过…我没想到会在那里遇见你，不过既然回来了，怎么不去找他们？”  
“…什么？”奇米停住了脚步。  
“我是说…父亲他们应该会担心你…”尼禄有些奇怪地看了奇米一眼，发现她的迷茫并不像是伪装出来的，“是维吉尔…”  
“维吉尔先生是你父亲？”奇米有些惊讶，虽然以维吉尔的年龄来说会有个儿子也不奇怪，但他绝对不像是一个会去组成家庭的人，“这可真让人觉得意外……”  
尼禄顿了顿，盯着奇米看了一会，像是在确认什么，他问：“你…出什么事了吗？”  
“唔，为什么你们好像都认识我的样子？”奇米有些困扰，但还是微笑着回应了尼禄，“我想我一切都还好，只是你们眼中…我似乎忘掉了什么？”  
“忘掉了？他们没跟你说过你们的关系？”尼禄觉得有些惊讶。  
“没有…”奇米摇头，“我和他们…是怎样的关系呢？”  
“你们…其实…”尼禄的目光躲闪了一下，突然就涨红了脸，他犹犹豫豫地凑近了奇米的耳边，低声说着：“你们是……”  
“这种话应该问本人。”  
不知道什么时候出现的维吉尔扳着尼禄的肩膀让他和奇米拉开了距离。  
“诶…”奇米吓了一跳，她和维吉尔的交流不算多，甚至还有点怕他，奇米下意识地扯住了被推走的尼禄的衣袖，人也跟着向旁边躲开了几步。  
维吉尔的心情似乎更加糟糕了，他盯着奇米拽着尼禄的手看了看，有些烦躁地转过了身。  
“回去吧。”  
维吉尔的声音有点僵硬。  
“抱歉，维吉尔先生，在路上和尼禄闲聊了一下，我是不是…要迟到了？”奇米小心翼翼地询问着，她有些紧张地揪紧了尼禄的衣袖，后者则更加手足无措地看着她。  
“你…拽错人了…”尼禄小声提醒着。  
“那…？”奇米放开了尼禄的衣袖，目光转向了维吉尔，又迟疑了半天，抬起的手又放了下去，两根手指就那么搭在了他外套的下摆上。  
维吉尔没有回头，只是把阎魔刀交换到了离奇米稍远些的另一手上，向前走着，那长长的下摆滑过奇米搭在上面的手指，当两人的距离远到她再也抓不住布料的时候，她的神情变得有些恍惚，下意识地跟着走了两步。  
“…是这种关系。”  
维吉尔猛地回过头，奇米没有来得及反应就被他低头吻住，浅浅地在她的嘴唇上蹭了一下后就离开了。  
奇米有些震惊地摸着自己的嘴唇，怀疑那是不是自己眼花了或者…产生了什么错觉。  
“…要当没发生过？”维吉尔暗自握紧了手中的阎魔刀。  
“不能，我想不能…维吉尔先生。”奇米又向前走了两步，站在维吉尔身侧。  
“嗯。”维吉尔没有再看她，目光看向事务所的方向，用自己才能听到的声音低声说着——  
“…我也不能。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

奇米在事务所工作已经有一段时间了，兄弟俩并没有她想象中的那么可怕，甚至表面看上去和普通的人类也没有什么不同。  
事务所开始不只是接待恶魔处理相关的工作，其他诸如寻找失物一类的小委托也开始被受理。  
尽管如此，找上门来的委托也还是有限得很，收入自然也是同样，以至于奇米偶尔会怀疑兄弟俩是否真的有能力支付薪水给她。  
奇米唯一会真正参与到的委托类型就是找回走失的宠物这一类，但丁说宠物会对人类女性的戒心比较低，所以每次都会带着她一起出去，由她来负责安抚那些瑟瑟发抖的小生物。  
今天的委托目标是一只本应该通体雪白的猫，在他们遇到它时，猫早就在泥泞中不知道打了多少个滚，白色的毛上沾满了灰尘和泥巴。  
维吉尔一如既往地不怎么受动物的欢迎，白猫见到他后马上对他亮出了爪子，在被奇米抱起来后，那爪子依然在对着维吉尔挥舞。  
“它大概只是有点害怕您，维吉尔先生。”奇米安抚着怀中的猫，在说着这句话的时候甚至没有看向维吉尔，维吉尔抿了抿嘴唇，干脆的也把头转向了一边。  
“总之，奇米你做的不错，我们回去向委托人交差吧。”但丁走过来揉了揉白猫的耳朵，那猫龇牙咧嘴地躲闪着，但丁也跟着怔了一下。  
“…但丁先生？”奇米有些疑惑地问着。  
“没什么。”但丁下意识地蹭了蹭鼻子，收回了手，又换上了一副轻松的表情，“结束了这个委托就回事务所去吧。”  
在回去的路上，奇米有意地挨近了维吉尔那边一些，她不知道自己是否理解有误，虽然按照尼禄的年龄也实在不像是她的……呃，但维吉尔和她，大概或许是恋人或者类似的关系。  
毕竟从之前那种举动上来看，也总不可能是其他的什么…吧？  
奇米不禁看向了维吉尔的脸，在她的记忆里，其实并没有什么恋爱经验，仅有的那么一两次也是无疾而终，她甚至连对方的长相都快遗忘了…而维吉尔的外形可以说是相当不错，属于那种大概会有为数不少的姑娘见之倾心的类型，这样一个人，居然可能会和她成为过恋人。  
她真想对被忘记了的另一个自己说一声干得漂亮。  
只是不知道关系进展到什么程度了？她又拿不准维吉尔是否有什么再续前缘的意思，维吉尔在这段时间里对她保持着一如既往的冷漠，使得她开始怀疑那天的那个吻是否从头到尾就是个错觉。  
奇米看着维吉尔空出来的那只手，犹豫着要不要握上去，毕竟恋人间总归还是要有些亲密的……  
“…走路看路。”维吉尔有些生硬地说着，然而等了半天他没有听到奇米的回应，有些心虚地回过头看了她一眼，发现她正用一种可以说是傻笑的表情看着自己。  
“…蠢女人。”维吉尔几乎是立刻转回身子加快了脚步，他下意识地吞了吞口水，又发现奇米和但丁被他甩的有些远了，只好有些僵硬地放慢了脚步。  
“听到了吗，奇米，以后可不要和他混在一起。”但丁把一边的手臂搁在了奇米的肩膀上，嬉皮笑脸地说着，直到维吉尔黑着脸重新转过了头，几乎要射出那么几发幻影剑的时候，看到挨近的两人又泄了气。  
“所以，维吉尔先生您…”奇米迟疑了一下，还是决定问出口，“应该是我的…男朋友吗？”  
毕竟他也说了，这种话应该问本人。  
维吉尔停下了脚步，他闭上眼睛思考了一下，十分确定地回答：“不是。”  
但丁愣了愣，他无言地看了一眼维吉尔，胳膊也从奇米的肩膀上放了下来，最终也还是什么都没说。  
“这样啊…”奇米倒是没有感觉到特别失落，毕竟这种事本来就缺乏现实感，“那么，给您添麻烦了，维吉尔先生。”  
“………”维吉尔张了张嘴，又仿佛自暴自弃一般地放弃了。  
“嘿，奇米，这种话难道不是也该问问我吗？”但丁扳着奇米的下巴让她看着自己，“或者我看起来…不像个男朋友的候选？”  
“但丁先生…您…”奇米变得手足无措起来，但丁的脸此刻离得相当近，虽然是轻松的语气，但目光中却不包含什么玩笑的成分，她迟疑了一下，“…应该不是吧？”  
但丁在外形上同样也算得上相当出色，和维吉尔相对来讲要平易近人了许多，但从近期和委托人的接触来看他只是表面上比较好说话而已，实际上同样在和人保持着距离。  
和她也是如此。  
“…嗯，我想也不是。”但丁放开了奇米，作出无可奈何的样子耸了耸肩。  
“不是就太好了。”奇米松了口气。  
“如果像是您们这样的人，成为了我的男朋友，最后又被我遗忘掉了的话。”奇米微笑着说，“那么我，一定是个罪无可赦的人。”  
她扯着但丁的袖子，向前追赶了几步，走到了维吉尔身侧。  
“虽然我认为我的记忆没有断层…但我忘了很重要的事吧？如果对你们造成困扰了的话，请务必…告诉我。”  
“同样，如果觉得我不要想起来比较好的话，也请告诉我，我保证…不会去探究。”  
“毕竟对我而言，现在你们的想法更重要一些…但丁先生，维吉尔先生。”  
维吉尔的手掌握成了拳头，但丁则是把双手搭在了奇米的肩上，这个有些暧昧的动作持续了好久，最终却只是低下身子小心翼翼地用额头抵在了她的肩头。  
“…但丁先生？”  
“…没事的，奇米……”但丁的手加了些力气，却始终没再移动一分，他深吸了一口气，又像是再次下定决心了一样推开了奇米，“我们回去吧。”  
“…蠢货。”维吉尔低声嘟囔了一句。  
  
“要继续刚才的事吗？”  
在回到事务所又结束了一天的工作后，奇米这么问但丁。  
正在吃披萨的但丁有些错愕地发出了疑问式的语气助词，他有些茫然地看着站在他办公桌前面的奇米，奇米则相当坦然地回看着他。  
坐在沙发上看书的维吉尔抬眼看了一下二人。  
片刻的沉默后，但丁带着没吃完的半盒披萨和奇米进了给她预留的房间。  
“…要吃吗？”但丁晃了晃手中的披萨。  
“……”  
“…今天的可是至尊组合…”但丁的声音小了下去，在奇米关上了门后，他彻底安静了下来。  
“也许是我多管闲事了，今天的您看起来不太对……”奇米斟酌着措辞，她觉得但丁是在…害怕，又有点无助的样子，可这怎么可能呢？那可是但丁啊……  
“你会这样单独邀请男人进你的房间？”但丁皱了皱眉，他终于不再说披萨的事了。  
“我会邀请您进我的房间。”奇米这么说着，拉着但丁一起坐到了床边，“抱歉，但丁先生，在路上的时候，我没有说您不适合做男朋友的意思。”  
“相反您是个相当优秀的对象，只是我…”  
“等一下…”  
但丁揽过奇米的肩膀，把头靠了上去，轻轻地蹭着。  
“…有点痒，但丁先生。”  
“忍一忍，小…奇米。”  
毕竟他也忍得很辛苦啊。  
奇米真的就乖乖地坐在那里不动了，但丁的手倒是相当规规矩矩的没有碰触到其他地方，她尝试着碰了碰他的头发，见他没有出声反对，就把整只手都覆了上去。  
“不会又是梦吧……”但丁嘀咕了一句，把头埋入了奇米的颈窝，奇米的身上有着他很熟悉的气息，他觉得他该在事情变得不可收拾前离开这里，可是又完全舍不得。  
“会让您困扰吗？”奇米揉着但丁的头发，垂下目光看着这个平时需要仰视的男人，是一种相当少见的软弱模样。  
“不会，怎么可能……”但丁搭在她肩膀的手指下意识地加了力气，像是怕她会突然消失或离开一般，“一会就好，就这么呆一会……”  
“多久都可以，但丁先生。”奇米安抚着他，“我从来不知道您会想要依靠我…羡慕自己这种事…会不会有点奇怪？”  
“……”但丁顿了一下，随即声音里有多了几分笑意，“只是这种程度就开始羡慕的话可不行啊…”  
“我……”奇米迟疑了起来，她没想过自己和但丁很会是一种…相当亲密的关系，毕竟之前先入为主地认为维吉尔才是自己的男朋友一类，“那个…我们之间到底是……”  
“哦，对了，你觉得老哥和你才是…”但丁朝着奇米的脖子上吹了口气，惊得奇米差点叫出了声，又生生忍住了，他有些好笑地看着奇米的脸，“结果你却叫别的男人来房间，嗯？”  
“我…他说了他不是……”奇米变得惊慌失措了起来，她稍微推了推但丁，这让对方显得相当不满，她只好又停止了动作，“我只是觉得您…需要我…”  
不，需要的不是这个…但丁这么想着，作为回应什么的，其实他得到的已经够多了，但他终究还是想知道，奇米对他们的真实想法。  
可惜大概是没机会了，但丁叹了口气。  
“只是因为这样就回应了吗？”但丁放开了奇米，“没有做好全部接受的准备前，不回应也没关系的…奇米。”  
甚至不要给出回应比较好。  
“那么我该做好怎样的准备呢，但丁先生？”  
“……”但丁没有说话，他下意识地又想结束话题，在他站起来准备离开房间的时候，奇米叫住了他。  
“如果您也不清楚或者不愿意告诉我的话，那么我会尽我所能地…做好准备。”  
但丁难以置信地看着奇米，几乎是下意识地脱口而出：“你已经不需要这么做了…奇米。”  
“可你们需要。”奇米笃定地说。  
  
直到某一天，奇米来上班的时候，是带着自己简单的行李过来的。  
“你这蠢女人又在搞什么鬼…”维吉尔的眼皮狠狠地跳了一下，他最近越来越搞不懂奇米在想些什么了。  
奇米坐在了维吉尔对面的沙发上，招呼着但丁也坐了过来，她看着对面的双胞胎，稍微整理了一下语言才开了口。  
“我把原来住的房子退掉了，房间整理过了…今天连钥匙也还给了房东。”奇米有些紧张地把手放在了膝盖上，端端正正地坐着，“也和邻居一类的打过了招呼说我要离开了，尽管他们在最近一段时间里本来也不…太喜欢我？”  
“能证明我个人身份的东西我想我都带过来了，我本身也没什么亲人，大概不会有什么人会多管闲事到出来找我…如果你们需要的话，我也可以尽可能避免出门。”  
“你……”维吉尔的语气里多了几分惊讶。  
“…我想，这应该算是做好准备了吧？”奇米微笑着询问，“那个房间…可以留给我使用吗？”  
“如果这样也不算准备充分的话，那我就…再想想别的办法。”  
维吉尔狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，后者则显得有些慌乱，维吉尔只好自己站起来，按着奇米的肩膀，“你完全没有这么做的必要。”  
“…我只是觉得，你们需要我做好心里准备。”  
“那你自己的想法呢？”但丁问。  
“好像也不是那么重要……”奇米垂下头去，“在那之前，我需要先搞清楚这些事，然后才是…我自己的想法。”  
“…蠢死了…”维吉尔有些烦闷地放开了手，“你怎么会蠢得这么…无可救药？”  
一切好像又回到了原点——他们到底该拿她怎么办？  
奇米提着行李，走进了属于她的那间小房间，她对这里不算陌生，毕竟在她病重的时候就是一直住在这里的，她很快整理好了物品，探头向外看的时候，兄弟俩依然坐在沙发上发呆。  
“…你们打算坐到什么时候？”  
两人同时抬眼看着她。  
“我说过了，我已经做好了我能想到的一切准备。”  
奇米对着他们眨了眨眼睛，又缩回到房间里。  
  
尽管自己刚刚才那么说过，但当维吉尔出现在房间里时，奇米还是不免有了几分紧张，她相当拘谨地坐在床边。  
“维吉尔先生。”奇米小声地打着招呼。  
“……”维吉尔走到她面前，居高临下地垂着目光看着她，在抬起手的时候，奇米下意识地闭上了眼。  
“你所谓的准备只是这种程度而已…？”  
语气十分冷漠，那手只是用指尖稍微抚上了她的脸颊，轻轻地蹭着，等到奇米再次睁开眼睛的时候，维吉尔的脸已经近在咫尺。  
“唔…”奇米捂住了自己的嘴巴，半晌才说，“您不是说过不是男朋友…”  
“嗯，不是。”维吉尔简短地回答着，完全看不出他在想什么。  
“…那但丁先生…”奇米下意识地把目光转向了房门外。  
“也不是。”维吉尔的手指僵了一下，他没想到奇米会在这种时候说出其他人的名字。  
“那是…”奇米还想问什么，维吉尔干脆拉开她的手吻了上去。  
“专心一点！”维吉尔有些恼怒地嘀咕了一句后，彻底封住了奇米的嘴唇，她的嘴唇有些微的凉意，被他吻着的时候，手脚也不知道该摆在哪里才好，只是瞪大了眼睛被动接受着。  
但丁也推开门走了进来，这让奇米发誓下次一定要锁好门的同时，慌忙地想要推开维吉尔。  
维吉尔相当不满地扣住了她的后脑，得寸进尺地加深了这个吻，舌尖也试探着进犯对方的口腔，奇米的脑子变得一片空白，尽管不是毫无接吻经验，但无论如何被人看着也实在是…但丁也没有任何退出去的打算，他径直走到奇米身侧坐了下来，拉过了奇米的手，轻吻着她的指尖。  
“……唔唔！”想要发出抗议的奇米被维吉尔的舌头趁虚而入，舔舐着她的口腔内壁，这使得她只能含糊地从喉咙里滚出几个音节，但丁含住了她的一个指节吮吸起来，灵巧的舌尖不住地扫着她的指缝，在她颤抖着想收回手的时候，又被维吉尔警告意味地咬了一下嘴唇。  
真相显然是她和两个人同时保持着相当暧昧的关系——在维吉尔终于结束了这个吻后，但丁也放过了她，而她依然维持着相对呆滞的状态。  
奇米迟疑着用手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，最终有些难以置信地喃喃自语：“……一直是，这么刺激的？”  
“只是这样远远不够。”但丁凑近了她，用鼻子蹭着她耳朵后面的皮肤，“拒绝的话，现在还来得及……”  
“如…如果我们的关系确实就是这样的话我…”奇米有些敏感地偏过了头，觉得自己像是在拒绝，又立刻揪着但丁的衣领贴了回去，“我接受…但丁先生，维吉尔先生。”  
“我不会再给你第二次机会了。”维吉尔在提醒了一句后，弯腰把奇米抱了起来丢到了床上，自己也跟着上了床，在奇米再次起身前就压了上去。  
“想请您温柔一些这种事，您不会答应的吧？”奇米蜷起了身体，维吉尔的阴影自上而下地笼罩过来，让她不免重新紧张了起来。  
“嗯。”维吉尔简短地回答着，他已经脱掉了外套，在逐个解开纽扣后伸手拉下了脖子上的拉链，发现奇米正呆呆地看着他，“…怎么了？”  
“…很好看。”奇米下意识地吞了吞口水，随着布料滑落的声音又慌忙移开了目光，但丁无声地叹了口气，甚至连外套也没说就跟着上了床，从后面抱起了奇米。  
奇米被但丁固定在了怀里，相当娴熟地解开了她的扣子，带有薄茧的手指钻入她的内衣，试探着碰触她的乳房，但丁的怀抱十分温暖，手指在接触她微凉的皮肤的时候，她难以抑制地颤抖了一下。  
“放松些…交给我们就好。”但丁安抚着奇米，他收回了手指，转而隔着内衣握住了他的乳房，慢慢地揉弄了起来，维吉尔则是一手托起了她的腰，除掉了她下半身的衣物。  
“我…唔……！”奇米的身体依然有些紧绷，但丁咬着她的耳尖，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着，手指又按上了她的乳尖，她颤抖着抓住了但丁的手腕，“等一下……”  
“你可真是…很久没这个样子了…”但丁捉住了她的手腕，宽大的手掌扣住了她的手指，向两边分了开去，维吉尔趁势解开了她的内衣，向上推了推，低头含住了她的乳尖。  
“呜…！”奇米颤抖得更厉害了，身体不住地向后缩着，又被但丁往前推了推，只得任由维吉尔欺负着小小的乳尖，在维吉尔开始吮吸的时候，她的声音里已经带上了哭腔，脑海也变得一片空白。  
但丁放开了她的手，奇米立刻就下意识地去推维吉尔的肩膀，那舌尖不依不饶地在吮吸的同时拨弄着她敏感的乳头，时不时又会轻咬一下，推拒的动作很快变成环住了维吉尔的脖子，甚至主动挺起了胸，把另一边的乳房送入了但丁的手掌。  
但丁垂下头，扳过奇米的下巴吻住了她的嘴唇，手肆意地捏着她胸前的软肉，少女的乳房手感极好，变硬的乳尖偶尔蹭过但丁的掌心，让他更加爱不释手。  
维吉尔已经分开了她的大腿，手抚上了她的大腿内侧，奇米有些敏感地想要并拢，又被警告一样地咬了一下乳尖，只好又再度努力分开，维吉尔握住了她的脚腕，稍微直起了身体，发现她的小穴依然干涩，穴口也紧紧闭合着，显然还没有做好充分的准备。  
“抱歉…维吉尔先…”奇米话刚说了一半就被但丁再次压住了嘴唇，舌头深入她的口腔中肆虐着，缠住了她的舌头，手上的动作也跟着变本加厉了起来，指缝夹住了她的乳尖，向外拉扯着。  
维吉尔把她的双脚架在肩上，俯下身去分开了她的小穴，伸出舌头舔了舔她的阴核。  
奇米的身体猛地弹了起来，又被但丁压了回去，他放过了奇米的嘴唇，取过了一个枕头把她的腰垫起来了一点，又按住了她的腰，这使得维吉尔毫无阻碍地吻上了她敏感的小核，不住地舔弄起来。  
“哈啊……呜呜……”奇米抽泣着，急促地喘息着，小腹一缩一缩的，双脚胡乱地向外踢打着，维吉尔压住了她的大腿，舌头舔着她的穴口，慢慢地顶了进去。  
“感觉怎么样，奇米？”但丁放开了奇米的腰，他抱着奇米的上半身，压着她的头向下看去，刚好能看见维吉尔在舔弄她的小穴，柔软的舌头进出着她的身体，穴口也慢慢地放松了下来，很快又渗出了爱液。  
维吉尔的目光抬了上来，瞪了一眼奇米，舌头的动作却没有停下来，只是顶得越来越深，奇米抽泣的声音越来越大，尽管但丁握着她的乳房一直在安抚她，叫她专心享受就好，但是可怕的快感一直在折磨着她，尤其是在维吉尔把手指也送了进来，他准确地按上了奇米体内的敏感点，不住地磨擦着那一处软肉。  
“…呜…为什么……”  
为什么他们那么熟悉她的弱点………  
奇米带着哭音发出了小小的哀鸣，无可奈何地抽泣着被推上了高潮，痉挛着喷出了爱液，但丁随意地吻着她的脸颊，把她抱得更紧了，维吉尔则是依然没有抽出手指，蹭着她敏感的内壁帮她延长着高潮的时间。  
“……维吉尔先生……维吉尔先生……”奇米的声音比起求饶更像是在撒娇，在她终于回过神来的时候，发现维吉尔蓝色的瞳孔正在盯着她看。  
明明不是什么可怕的人……  
“我会嫉妒的……”但丁有些不满地咬了一下奇米的耳垂，奇米只好扭过头，有些笨拙地蹭着但丁的嘴唇。  
随着皮带被解开的声音，维吉尔再次分开了她的大腿，奇米下意识地想转过头去看他，又被但丁捧住了脸。  
“别看，你会害怕的…”但丁这么说着，咬了咬奇米的嘴唇示意她继续，奇米只好再次吻了上去，回忆着他们的做法，迟疑着把舌头伸了过去。  
维吉尔把奇米的手拉了过去，她觉得自己的手碰到了什么炙热又坚硬的东西，她试着伸手握了握，就被微微跳动着回应了，奇米吓了一跳，慌忙想要缩回手，又被维吉尔捉住了手腕撸动了起来，但丁也趁势含住了她的舌头吮吸着。  
该说不愧是…恶魔吗？  
“唔…！”奇米真的慌了，只是摸上去就显得有些可怕，她完全想不出怎么把这样硕大的一根东西吃进肚子，她一定会被搞坏的…  
尖端已经分泌出了有些粘腻的液体，维吉尔放开了奇米的手，阴茎抵上了她的穴口，试探着想要插入进去，然而奇米有些恐惧地再次绷紧了身体，他只好放缓了节奏，慢慢地蹭着她的穴口，时不时用尖端蹭过敏感的小核。  
但丁终于放过了奇米的嘴唇把她平放在了床上，在他想要起身的时候，奇米却依然在看着他，手也揪紧了他胸前的衣服，但丁只好叹了口气，侧身躺在奇米的身边，伸手搂住了她。  
“别怕，奇米。”但丁把奇米的头按在自己胸前，轻声安抚着，奇米终于多少放松了一点，穴口也跟着敞开了一条小缝，被维吉尔强行挤了进去。  
“嗯……！”奇米有些痛苦地蜷缩起来，维吉尔固定着她的腰，只是进入了一点就被死死地夹住，却也没再继续深入，奇米死死地攥着但丁胸前的衣服，“维…维吉尔先生……”  
“不要对着我喊老哥的名字啊…”但丁无奈地抱怨着，他按着奇米的肩膀把她推远了一些，又俯下身去含住了她的乳头，用牙齿轻蹭着吮吸起来。  
奇米马上再次抱住了但丁的头，低声呻吟了起来，维吉尔试探着又向里面顶了顶，发现奇米已经稍微放松了后，有些不满地哼了一声，继续向里面挺进着。  
他的尺寸实在是有些过于巨大了，奇米的小穴被撑得不成样子，相当费力地吞入着，她僵着身体不敢乱动，在维吉尔进入三分之二左右的时候终于再次慌乱了起来，顶入得实在是太深了，她完全想不通她的身体为什么可以容纳它，她有些紧张地抓着但丁的后背，闭上了眼睛。  
“不会有问题的。”维吉尔继续按着她的大腿，缓慢又坚定地把阴茎完全送入了进去，奇米感觉自己的下身被撑得又酸又涨，眼角再次渗出了泪水，又被但丁吻着脸颊舔掉了。  
维吉尔放缓了动作，看了但丁一眼，但丁没有回头，只是不易觉察地摇了摇头。  
维吉尔没有再多说话，慢慢地抽插了起来，奇米立刻敏感地再次绞紧了穴肉，想要逃避的身体被但丁压制住了，但丁拢了拢她被汗水打湿的头发，握着她的手安抚着她。  
“……好深……轻……点……”奇米断断续续地说着，尽管维吉尔的动作已经放缓，但许久没有做过的身体很难立刻去适应，她的指甲几乎陷入了但丁的手背，又猛地松开了手，死死地抓着身下的床单，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，却咬着嘴唇没有叫出声。  
“你当时……是重复了多少次来适应我们啊……”想到就算问现在的奇米也没有用，但丁苦笑着摇了摇头，他的手顺着奇米的身体滑了下去，按上了暴露在外面的阴核。  
“呜…！”奇米猛地抖了一下，又被但丁有些心疼地搂进怀里，指尖不住地刺激着小小的阴核，在爱液的润滑下，维吉尔的动作也逐渐变得顺利了少许，进出的时候也会混杂着粘腻的水声，奇米的身体软了下去，有些痛苦的呻吟中终于多了几分愉悦，“等一下……那里……唔……！”  
“你说的是哪里呢……”但丁把阴核拨来拨去，不时地捏住揉搓，维吉尔也加快了速度，把小穴撑得大大的，每次抽出的时候都会把嫣红的穴肉带得外翻开来，不情不愿地把内侧的嫩肉展示给眼前的男人们。  
“哈啊……但丁先生……维吉尔……先生……”奇米扭过了头去，终于彻底没了力气，任由两人摆布，由于阴核被刺激，她的小穴向内一下一下地收缩着，吞吃着维吉尔的阴茎，在维吉尔顶入最深处的软肉研磨了几下后，她尖叫着高潮了，喷涌而出的爱液被巨大的阴茎堵在肚子里，又被维吉尔按住狠狠地搅动侵犯着，“等…一下……已经去……了……啊啊……！”  
“可你喜欢这样。”维吉尔丝毫没有放过她的打算，托起了她的腰开始了冲刺，享受着不停痉挛的小穴，但丁收回了折磨阴核手指，看着她有些失神的表情，随意地拨弄着被冷落了许久的乳尖。  
最终维吉尔在奇米体内射了精，把她带上了又一个高潮，在维吉尔退出去之后，爱液终于缓缓从身下流了出来，打湿了大片的床单。  
“休息一下，还是直接继续？”但丁轻抚着奇米的小腹，那里已经被灌得有些鼓胀。  
“唔……”奇米根本没有力气回答他，只是含糊地发出了一个音节，但丁把她抱了起来，她就只能软软地伏在但丁怀里。  
“就算没力气了…一会也多少叫下我的名字吧……”但丁这么说着，他解开腰带，稍微抬起了奇米的身体，在入口蹭了两下便顶了进去。  
“……等……”奇米只能稍微扭动一下表示抗议，刚刚松懈下来的小穴又被再次充满，来不及流出的精液就这样被顶了回去，“…好涨……呜……”  
“之后会让你好好休息的。”但丁抚摸着奇米的后背，抬起她的臀肉开始了动作，奇米只能伏在但丁的肩膀上被动承受着，她抽抽搭搭地哭泣着，小穴被迫大开着迎接着他的阴茎，却依然被撑得有些难受。  
“轻一点……轻…一点……但丁先生……”奇米几乎是讨好地叫着但丁的名字，声音里又带着哭音，但丁停止了动作，把她紧紧搂在怀里。  
“我还以为不会再有这样的一天了…”但丁喃喃自语，他抬手抚着奇米的嘴唇，看着她满是泪痕的脸，“你叫我什么？”  
“但丁先……唔！”奇米还没有说完，但丁就吻住了她，动作也变得不再温柔，他慢慢地把奇米压回了床上，狠狠地抽插着，奇米剧烈地颤抖着，穴肉一缩一缩地在推拒他，却被他轻易地顶入更深，撞在了最里面的软肉上。  
“她很久没做过了。”在一边休息的维吉尔难得地出声提醒道，“收敛一下，你这个蠢货。”  
“……”但丁没有说话，他咬了咬奇米的嘴唇，抵在最深处研磨起来，直到身下的少女再次痉挛的时候，他开始了冲刺。  
“哈啊……”奇米几乎失了神，她被但丁死死地按住，刚刚高潮过的小穴又被狠狠地侵犯着，但丁把她的双手拉到头上按住，在她的耳边喘息着要求她叫他的名字。  
“但丁先生……但丁先生……”奇米小声地叫着，又被狠狠地顶了几下，她几乎快要昏死过去，只能下意识地哭着继续回应着他的要求，“但丁先生……哈啊……但丁……！”  
“……嗯。”但丁答应了一声，抵在深处射了出来。  
但丁放开了奇米的手腕，发现她最终还是晕了过去，只要稍微碰碰她的身体就会引起她无意识地痉挛。  
维吉尔狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，拿起衣服起身准备出门。  
“…不留下？”但丁询问着，他退了出来，抱着奇米让她枕了到枕头上。  
“她要休息了。”维吉尔的脚步滞了一下，又转过了身，“你这蠢货也给我出来，放她好好休息。”  
但丁本来不打算起身，然而又看到维吉尔已经在准备释放幻影剑了，虽然明知道他真的不会射过来，但还是摊了摊手，配合地起了身：“行吧，听你的。”  
随即他又在奇米的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
“晚安，小姑娘。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

奇米做了一个噩梦，无论如何也醒不过来的噩梦。  
那应该是维吉尔，用一种她从来都没见过的表情看着她，随后又马上厌恶地移开目光，他在一瞬间移动到她的身侧，手中的阎魔刀已然出鞘，贯穿了她的身体。  
她挣扎着却说不出话，飞速流失的血液让她的身体变得冰冷，最终又再次回到这个房间里，她以为她终于醒过来了，在再次走出房门后，却又一次对上了那个让她感到陌生的维吉尔。  
她一次又一次被杀死，一次又一次回到这个房间，她甚至已经不敢再走出去，无法分辨这里到底是不是梦境，身体被切开的感觉实在是太真实了，她蜷缩在床上，紧张地盯着门口，仿佛下一秒维吉尔就会闯入。  
最后她终于醒过来了，时间已经接近了正午，她的衣服早就被冷汗浸透了，手脚也变得冰冷无比，她哆哆嗦嗦地想要下床，下身带来的某些不适感却让她几乎站不住脚。  
至少没有流血…她在心里安慰着自己，勉勉强强地蹭了过去把手扶在门把手上，忽然又愣住了。  
她为什么会觉得她已经醒了？  
这里到底是不是梦境，维吉尔为什么会想要…伤害自己？  
在思考间，她的手指无意识地抽动了一下，弄出了小小的响动，她只好无可奈何地走出了房间。  
外面只有但丁一个人，他大概刚从发呆中回过神，对着奇米笑了笑，“之前答应过让你好好休息的，这次迟到可以忽略不计，奇米。”  
“早上好，但丁先生……”奇米打着招呼，四下看了一圈，发现维吉尔确实不在，这让她不由得松了一口气，坐在了沙发上。  
“维吉尔的话晚点就回来了，他出门去处理一个小委托。”但丁从办公桌后面起了身，走到奇米身边，又很快地发现了她状态不对，有些担心地低下了身子，“没事吧？没休息好吗？”  
奇米默不作声地摇了摇头，想要移开目光，又被但丁扶住了肩膀。  
“有事要告诉我。”但丁十分认真的地说着，“身体哪里不舒服吗，或者我们昨天太……”  
“算了，让我看看。”但丁改变了主意，他固定住了奇米的腰，伸手去撩她的衣服，奇米显然还不太习惯这种太过亲热的场合，她想去按住但丁的手，又被但丁压住了手腕，头直接蹭上了她的胸前。  
“…但丁先生……我没事的…”  
“别动。”但丁小声说着，贴紧了她的胸口，似乎在确认着什么，最后只是无声地叹了口气，在她的胸口蹭了两下就放开了她，“没事…就好。”  
但丁起身准备回到自己的办公桌那边的时候，奇米扯住了他的衣袖。  
“……”但丁马上再次蹲了下来，把奇米的手掌握在自己的手里，“…怎么了，奇米？”  
“…维吉尔…”奇米咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是问出了口，“维吉尔他…会伤害我吗？”  
但丁有些困惑地歪了歪头，他不知道奇米为什么会问出这种问题，但还是回答了她：“不会的，他只是有点……”  
但丁一时也想不出什么比较合适的形容词，只好揉了揉奇米的头发：“你大可以直接去问他本人，虽然老哥平时是那个样子，可是他从来都不会说谎。”  
奇米依然是很难打起精神的样子，但丁思考着要不要干脆抱她回房间去休息，顺便详细询问一下发生了什么，当事人就已经回来了。  
维吉尔回来的时候身上还带着少量血迹，那应该是恶魔的血液溅到了他的身上，他一言不发地走了进来，径直就去了浴室。  
但丁发现奇米已经惊恐地缩起了身体，冰凉的手心开始渗出冷汗，连嘴唇都显得有些发白，她的目光追随着维吉尔一路跟了过去，紧张地攥住了但丁的手。  
“…出什么事了？”但丁回握着奇米的手拉到自己胸前，坐在了她的身侧，揽着肩膀让她靠进自己怀里，“别怕……”  
奇米似乎远远没有以前那么坚强，她之前从不会把这些情绪表露出来，但丁凑了上去，不停地轻吻着她的额头和脸颊。  
“……嗯……我……没什么……”奇米的脸颊被蹭得有些痒，但丁的温度让她安心了不少，被维吉尔杀死什么的…果然就只是个噩梦吧？  
她怎么会做这样荒唐的噩梦呢？  
但丁很快就覆上了她的嘴唇，十分温柔地亲吻着她，让她把噩梦的事暂时抛到了脑后，身体也渐渐地跟着放松了下来。  
“…但丁先生…”  
“嗯，奇米。”但丁舔了舔她的嘴唇，在确认过奇米已经不再害怕后，抱起了她把她送回了房间。  
  
奇米在房间里躺了一会，困意再度席卷了上来，由于噩梦的关系，她整夜都没怎么睡好，刚一松懈就打起了瞌睡。  
迷迷糊糊间门被推开了，她抬起了沉重的眼皮，随意瞄了一眼。  
“…但丁先生…”她随意嘟囔了一句，想要再度睡过去，然而金属制的刀具被放在墙边的声音惊醒了她，翻身坐了起来。  
“醒了就看清楚，蠢女人。”维吉尔瞪了奇米一眼，他没穿上衣，大概是刚洗完澡，水珠顺着他的身体不停地滴落下来，头发也跟着垂了下去。  
“维吉尔先生。”奇米垂下了目光，身体不由自主地向后缩了缩，“您回来了。”  
“嗯。”维吉尔简短地回答着，顺手把头发往后捋了捋，湿漉漉的头发没法维持平时的形状，又顺着指缝间垂落下来，他沉默着上了床，抬起了奇米的下巴让她正视着自己，“…失望了？”  
奇米有些慌张地摇了摇头，想要移开目光又被维吉尔拉了回来。  
“…在怕什么？”维吉尔询问着，他皱着眉思考了一下，又吞了吞口水，抿着嘴唇斟酌了好久，有些笨拙地重新修正了发言，“………别怕。”  
奇米愣愣地看着他。  
“闭嘴！”维吉尔有些恼怒地抢在奇米开口前就下了命令，他伸手把奇米拉进怀里，抱着她躺了下来，“好了。”  
“……诶？”奇米发出了有些疑惑的询问声。  
维吉尔的动作停了一下，换作以前的话，奇米一定会乖乖地缩在他怀里，对他道一声晚安，她会把他没说出口的一切回应给他。  
除了那一句告白。  
“我的意思是…可以继续休息了，蠢女人。”维吉尔的心情似乎不怎么好。  
奇米有些僵硬的再次闭上了眼睛，却已经完全没了睡意，她不可避免地想起了整夜的噩梦，而梦中的那个男人现在正在抱着她。  
“维吉尔先生…”奇米试探着开了口，“您会在什么情况下…杀掉我？”  
“…什么？”维吉尔提着奇米的衣领把她从怀里拽了出来，“你…在害怕的是这种事？”  
奇米默不作声地点了点头。  
“这愚蠢的想法是从哪冒出来的……”维吉尔皱着眉头，表情变得更加可怕了，“我从来没有想过要那么对……你。”  
“抱歉…维吉尔先生，大概只是个噩梦。”  
“梦到什么了？”维吉尔看着奇米，见她的目光下意识地扫向了被放在墙角的阎魔刀，手在空中虚握了一下，阎魔刀就被召唤到了他的手上。  
奇米惊恐地睁大了眼睛，甚至忘记了逃跑，维吉尔翻身压住了她，冰凉的金属刀鞘抵在了她的身上，奇米猛地抖了一下，目光却没有移开，她伸出手去，扣住了维吉尔没有握刀的那一侧手掌。  
“………”维吉尔沉默着回看她，刀鞘顺着她的身体一路滑了下去，奇米的手指也跟着越收越紧，但依然没有逃跑的打算。  
“怕吗？”维吉尔停下了动作，垂下头询问着奇米，刀鞘的顶端紧紧地压在她的小腹上，“你怕不怕…我？”  
梦中的维吉尔用阎魔刀贯穿她的时候，几乎没有什么表情，带着杀意毫不迟疑地捅穿了她的身体。  
而现在的维吉尔，紧锁着眉头，甚至在施加力量的时候都会有些紧张地注视着她的脸，观察她有没有露出痛苦的神色。  
“我想您是不会动手的，维吉尔先生。”  
…为什么自己没能早些发现这点呢？  
“……嗯。”维吉尔松开手，阎魔刀就再次回到了墙角，他俯下身抱住了奇米，嘴里说着蠢死了一类的话，又再次叫她去休息。  
“我没关系了。”奇米试探着回抱了维吉尔，见对方没有反对，就放心大胆地环住了他的脖子，“噩梦已经结束了…是您把它结束掉的，维吉尔先生。”  
“不休息？那就再给我一次。”  
“……啊？”奇米吓了一跳，猛地放开了手，“昨天晚上不是才……”  
“…不够。”维吉尔撑起了身体，开始脱着奇米的衣服。  
今天一进门就被认错了人，之后还用那种蠢表情看着他，这让维吉尔有了相当程度的不满，也多了一些不安——为什么要轻易觉得自己会伤害她呢……  
“是恶魔的精力吗？”  
“是半魔。”  
奇米的衣服很快就被维吉尔扯掉扔到了一边，她的身上还留着之前欢爱过的痕迹，被过度使用的下身更是有些红肿，这让维吉尔的动作停滞了一下，伸手在红肿处轻按了下去。  
“唔……！”奇米蜷起了身体，发出了有些痛苦的声音，“抱歉…你们实在……太大了……”  
“还想让我保持克制的话，就别说这种话。”维吉尔移开了手指，他托起了奇米的后背，埋首在她胸前蹭着。  
奇米不得不挺起了胸，她的乳房上还有前一天被留下的指痕，维吉尔舔舐着它们，很快就让奇米发出了低低的喘息，手也跟着抚上了维吉尔的后背，男人背上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，显然也同样是在紧张，这让奇米的嘴角忍不住微微上扬了起来。  
“……啧！”维吉尔一把将奇米的手腕按回到床上，嘴唇上移，有些恼怒地轻咬着她的锁骨，“……专心！”  
些微的刺痛感传了过来，随即又被含住皮肤吮吸，维吉尔在奇米的锁骨上留下一个又一个淡红色的吻痕时，她的身体就已经软了下来。  
维吉尔起身抬起了她的一条大腿，红肿不堪的穴口无法闭合，穴肉也微微外翻着，看上去有些凄惨，他轻抚着奇米的大腿内侧，那穴肉就敏感地向里缩了缩。  
“维吉尔先生……”  
“……会疼，忍着点。”  
维吉尔难得地提醒了一句，在他刚把手掌覆了上去的时候，奇米就发出了相当痛苦的呻吟声，他实在是不太擅长做这种事，只得皱着眉头又收回了手。  
“请您…等一下…”奇米有些费力地翻了个身，背对着维吉尔坐了起来，“很快就好，维吉尔先生，先不要看……”  
“……什么？”维吉尔有些诧异地看着她的举动。  
“很快就好…我…没问题的…唔……！”奇米头也不回地说着，她分开了自己的小穴，试着把手指插入了进去，努力拓宽着穴口，缺少润滑的穴肉带来了相当程度上的滞涩感，她痛得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，身体不住地颤抖着。  
“你……”维吉尔从背后抱住了她，按住她的手腕制止了她，“停手…没必要这么做。”  
“明明是我的问题，却要您特地来安慰我…所以我…应该…满足您…”奇米自顾自地继续着动作，随即被维吉尔推着肩膀推倒在了床上，她的大腿自然向两边分开，整个小穴就暴露了出来，还在浅浅地含着她的手指，“唔…请不要看…！”  
在她的记忆里，她很少做这种事情，更何况是当着其他人的面来做，她甚至还没有学会正确的方式，只是机械性地进出着，这显然不会让她有多好受。  
“我是否…太没用了…？”奇米甚至有些沮丧和不安，维吉尔分开了她的臀肉，盯着她的手指看的时候让她觉得更加局促，在她终于想要自暴自弃的时候，维吉尔舔上了她的手指。  
“唔…！”奇米的手指僵了一下，那温热的舌头就在交合处舔来舔去，借着润滑让手指的进入也变得轻松了不少，“哈啊……维吉尔先生……”  
手指进出的时候终于带出了少许的水声，奇米的喘息也不再显得那么痛苦，她甚至加入了第二根手指，在努力拓宽甬道的时候，爱液或多或少地流了出来。  
“…可以了……”奇米想要抽出手指，又被维吉尔拉住手去拨弄前端有些肿胀的阴核，她的手指不住地退缩着，“那里……很敏感……”  
“别动，指甲会伤到你。”维吉尔这么说着，用奇米的指腹去磨擦着那里，强烈的刺激感和羞耻感让奇米忍不住低声呻吟起来，穴口也跟着一收一收的，又被湿热的舌头挤了进来。  
“嗯啊……！”奇米剧烈地颤抖起来，她的阴核被自己的手指不停地磨擦着，维吉尔的舌头也在舔舐着她的内壁，她还没有办法习惯这种过于强烈的刺激，甚至连完整的话都说不出来，“等……要……了……哈啊……！”  
阴核被狠狠地按压了几下，奇米几乎是带着哭腔被送上了高潮，维吉尔停下了动作，使得刚刚被送上高潮的她感到了一阵空虚，穴口也紧紧地收了起来，她咬着嘴唇，委屈地回头看了维吉尔一眼，却没有说什么。  
直到维吉尔握着她的手，和她的手指一同挤入了小穴，她就又马上发出了类似于哽咽一般的声音，头也埋进了床单里。  
“……你比较喜欢被碰触这里。”维吉尔指引着她，让她按上了那一小处敏感的软肉，小穴立刻就敏感地绞紧了，“稍微用力一些。”  
“呜…！”奇米终于掉下了眼泪，强烈的快感让她短暂地失了神，维吉尔却还在持续让她的手指按压着那里，“…已经……可以了……哈啊………”  
奇米的身体抽搐着，大量的爱液喷了出来，她低声抽泣起来，体内的手指却还没有停下来的意思，固执地戳刺着那一小块软肉。  
“……维吉尔先生……呜………先生……求您了…！”奇米哀求着，体内的手指终于抽了出去，维吉尔解开了腰带，抬起了她的腰，狠狠地进入了她，奇米咬着床单，眼泪已经完全止不住，虽然早就做好了心理准备，可果然还是……  
“叫我…维吉尔就好。”维吉尔俯下身子，腰并没有急着进行下一步的动作，只是从后面握住了她的乳房，随意地揉捏起来。  
高潮后的小穴还在有规律地痉挛着，一下一下地吮着维吉尔的阴茎，只是稍微顶了顶，奇米就发出了压抑着的啜泣声。  
“不舒服？”维吉尔暂且压下了欲望，他拨弄着奇米的乳尖，见她没有回答，便又稍微顶了顶，另一只手也顺势摸了过去，捏住了她的阴核。  
“维吉尔先生……！”奇米颤抖着扭了扭身子，又被维吉尔死死地压在身下，慢慢地开始了抽插，小核也在被揉捏着，她揪紧了身下的床单，在维吉尔行动上的催促下终于哭着开了口，“很…舒服……”  
话音刚落，维吉尔抱紧了不住哭泣的少女加快了速度，奇米终于不再压抑着自己，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落在床单上，口水也不受控制地流了下来，体内被不断撑开的感觉让她觉得自己快要坏掉了，可是又完全舍不得停下。  
维吉尔插得又深又急，每一次都要撞在深处的花心上才肯退出去，又狠狠地再次进入，奇米的小穴跟着越收越紧，穴肉死死地绞着他不放，这让他几乎难以自制，他抓着奇米的臀肉，狠狠地撞向自己的阴茎，腰也跟着向前挺送着，丝毫没有顾及到奇米已经再次被送上了高潮。  
“会…坏掉……呜呜……”奇米哽咽着，全靠维吉尔抓着才没有彻底瘫软下去，所有的痛觉似乎都已经转化为了快感，红肿的穴口被狠狠地摩擦着，几乎像是要滴出血来。  
“那就…给我看看？”维吉尔抱着奇米侧身躺了下去，扳过她的下巴吻住了她的嘴唇，又抬起了她一侧的大腿，再度抽插了几十次后咬着她的嘴唇射入了她的体内。  
“唔唔……！”奇米痉挛着，小穴灌入了维吉尔的精液，她的嘴巴被封住，舌头被肆意地翻搅着，发不出声音，只能无意识地流着生理性的泪水，身体也时不时跟着抽动一下。  
维吉尔退了出来，看着有些失神的少女，把她转过来，抬手胡乱地擦掉了她的眼泪，动作完全不能用温柔来形容，又顺势把奇米拉进了怀里。  
“维吉尔先生……”奇米呢喃着，无意识地在维吉尔的胸口蹭了两下，向他怀里缩了缩，眼皮再次变得沉重了起来。  
“……休息吧，我留下来。”  
维吉尔的声音显得有些遥远。  
奇米安心地睡了过去。  
  
  



	4. 4

自从搬到这个事务所后，奇米几乎每晚都会做噩梦，这让她完全无法安心入睡和好好休息，气色也变得越来越差，整个人都显得有些萎靡。  
和之前的噩梦差不多，每次梦境的内容都是以她的死亡为结束的，有的时候是被维吉尔杀死，有的时候是被恶魔杀掉，而更多的时候，是她自己结束了自己的生命。  
至于但丁，和他相关的噩梦倒也不是没有，在梦境中，她时常会在但丁面前结束掉自己的生命，而但丁则是用一种非常悲伤却毫不意外的目光看着她，甚至连阻止她的时候都很少，梦境中的但丁嘴巴开合着，似乎是想传达给她什么信息，可她无论如何也听不到。  
究竟…是什么呢？  
奇米的睡眠时间变得越来越长，可是依然没有办法在白天打起精神，她没有把噩梦的事告诉过兄弟俩，在她眼里，他们绝对不是会杀掉她或者眼看着她死去的人。  
这些奇怪的梦……应该只是单纯的噩梦而已吧？  
这是一个还算悠闲的下午，但丁和维吉尔在结束了委托回到事务所的时候，发现奇米正坐在沙发上打着瞌睡。  
她看起来相当疲惫的样子，睡得也很沉，甚至连有人回来了的声音都没能把她吵醒，直到但丁对着她伸出了手，她才猛地惊醒了过来。  
“欢迎来到………呃，但丁先生…”奇米慌忙站了起来，又下意识地抬手擦了一下并没有流下来的口水，“还有维吉尔先生，欢迎回来。”  
但丁其实说到底也算得上她的顶头上司，在工作时间偷懒怎么说也不是一件多光彩的事，这让奇米有些心虚。  
“你需要休息。”但丁这么说着，大概是想要去揉她的头发，却又歉意地笑了笑，收回手走向他的办公桌，“今天就到这里吧。”  
“很抱歉……”奇米嗫嚅着说道，但她却没有回到房间去，只是揉着眼睛又坐回了沙发上，有些发愣地看着前方。  
“…蠢死了。”维吉尔看了一眼已经在办公桌前翻着美女写真的但丁，随手找了本诗集就回了自己的房间。  
但丁的手指相当不自然地抽动了一下，在他装模作样一页没翻地看了十几分钟杂志后，终于长叹一声丢下了手里的东西，又看了看沙发那边。  
奇米已经蜷在沙发上再次睡着了，但丁走了过去，理了理她有些乱掉的头发，轻声说：“要睡就回房间去睡。”  
奇米无意识地用脸颊蹭着但丁的掌心，随即又把他的胳膊抱在怀里不放，但丁哭笑不得地试着抽了抽手，又没忍心太用力，结果被奇米抱得更紧了。  
但丁只好蹲了下来，他试着用另一只手扳开奇米的胳膊，结果奇米突兀地睁开了眼睛。  
“您到底想告诉我什么呢？但丁先生。”  
“…什么？”但丁的动作停住了，他有些疑惑地看着奇米，在沉默了半响之后，奇米似乎终于清醒了一点，她迟迟疑疑地放开了但丁的胳膊，最终松了口气。  
“不能工作的话，就先停止吧，你真的需要休息了……我送你回房间。”  
但丁放弃了继续追问下去，他抱起奇米，又被她拽住了衣服，她摇着头，用近乎哀求的目光看着但丁。  
“我…在这里休息就好，求您了，但丁先生……让我留在这儿。”  
但丁低头看了看她，表情变得严肃起来，他调转了方向，抱着奇米坐到了自己平时办公的位置上，他把奇米放到了自己的大腿上，捏住了她的下巴迫使她看着自己。  
“你有事瞒着我们。”但丁的语气听起来像是在生气，另一只手却小心翼翼地碰触着奇米因睡眠不足而造成的黑眼圈，“你怎么了？”  
“我……”奇米的目光躲闪了一下，“只是一些噩梦，但丁先生，是些无关紧要的事。”  
“无关紧要的事就把自己搞成了这个样子？”但丁的手忍不住加了些力气，又很快泄了气一样放开了，他凑了过去，贴上奇米的额头，“……为什么，不来寻求我们的帮助呢？”  
“只是…梦而已……”奇米的声音小了下去，“梦中的自己一直在死掉什么的……很奇怪…”  
“……死掉？原因和我们有关吗？”  
“我也不清楚…我听不到你们在梦里说过什么…不过但丁先生的话，应该是没有吧…”奇米这么说着，然后又变得吞吞吐吐起来，“……那个…但丁先生……好近……”  
“听不到的话，大概也不是什么要紧的事……”但丁嘟囔着，又有些赌气似的按住了奇米的后脑，“我不可以这么近吗？我以为老哥他会更近一步的…”  
“但…但丁先生…！”奇米涨红了脸，鼻尖也跟着渗出了细汗，痒痒的又没有办法伸手去蹭一下，“他…您……”  
“没能看到过你这个样子真是可惜，你啊……每次都是熟练了才肯留下我的记忆……该死，害得我也紧张起来了…”但丁抱怨着，他稍微远离了奇米一些，“……很痛苦吧？抱歉。”  
“诶？”  
“害你一直死掉…做噩梦什么的…”但丁的手顺着奇米的后背一路滑了下去，“觉得痛苦的话，要告诉我们，告诉…我，眼看着你一个人去承担这种事，我…受够了。”  
“但丁先生，我只是……嗯！”奇米发出了一声小小的惊叫，但丁的手已经捏上了她的臀肉，这让她有些不满地看了但丁一眼，又下意识地看了看维吉尔的房门。  
“至少我会让你舒服到再也没有办法去想那些事……我保证。”但丁的手丝毫没有停下的意思，另一只手已经开始解着奇米上衣的扣子，“或者你想叫得大声点，让我们一起……？”  
但丁的手指隔着衣物在奇米的臀缝上虚按了两下，奇米的声音立刻就小了下去，她把头埋进但丁胸前，小声说着：“只和您就好……”  
“怕身体承受不住吗？”但丁忍不住笑了起来，他揉了揉奇米的头发，继续脱着她的衣服。  
“只是觉得…您现在是这样希望的…”奇米觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫，她把头埋在但丁胸前不肯出来，衣服被一件一件地褪了下去，“……不要笑我…”  
但丁的轻笑被她理解成了某种程度上的嘲弄，这让奇米有些不满，她咬了咬嘴唇，自暴自弃般地伸出手去解着但丁的皮带，却始终也没能找到搭扣的位置。  
“……你啊……”但丁收起笑容，有些无奈地看着怀中的少女，感受着她略低的体温，很快又脱下外套盖在了奇米裸露的后背上，“交给我就好……”  
但丁的外套对奇米来说有些太大了，几乎完全盖住了她的身体，那上面还残留着但丁的温度和气息，让她感到有些恍惚。  
“…但丁。”  
但丁的喉结动了动，大概是想回应她，却又什么都没说，只是抬起她的下巴吻了上去，本来只是小心翼翼地试探着轻触她的嘴唇，见她乖乖地闭上了眼睛，但丁的动作就不再带有多少温柔的成分，舌头几乎是撬开了她的牙齿深入了进去，在她的口腔里不停翻搅着。  
“唔……”奇米有些笨拙地想要回应但丁，但丁却没有理会她，只是随意地舔舐着她的口腔内壁，在她实在是有些难以呼吸的时候才稍微放过了她。  
“…舌头伸出来，奇米。”但丁扶住了奇米的脑后，在她耳边低声说着，奇米被吻得有些缺氧，头变得昏昏沉沉的，几乎是下意识地就照做了。  
“接吻的话，要这样……”但丁再度吻了上去，和奇米的舌头纠缠在了一起，舔舐着舌头内侧敏感的位置，良久之后才轻咬了一下奇米的舌尖放过了她，“学会了吗？”  
奇米的身体软了下去，早已没了回答的力气，她甚至不敢睁眼，她觉得但丁一定会对她的表现不满，或者再次嘲笑她，她甚至开始怀疑自己是否真的有能力可以满足眼前这个男人——但丁在看色情杂志的时候从来不会回避她，却从来不会再次渴求她，一次都没有。  
“…在想什么？”但丁伸手抱住了奇米，另一只手已经不怎么老实地滑了下去，分开了她的大腿，“不专心可不行啊，我就那么缺少魅力吗？”  
“不，只是在想——我会不会无法满足…您…嗯……！”  
但丁的手指已经抚上了奇米的下身，准确地捉住了那颗敏感的小核，奇米颤抖了一下，说了一半的话就此被打断，但丁按着她的背部，迫使她的上身贴在他身上，乳房也被紧紧地压迫着。  
“不要去想那种理所当然的事……”但丁的手指已经捏上了阴核，慢慢地揉捻着，虽然没有用上太重的力气，却也给奇米带来了相当程度上的刺激，她的手揪紧了但丁的外套，垂下头发出了低低的呻吟声，身体几乎是无意识地扭动着，已经变硬的乳尖蹭上男人的身体，使得她又是一阵轻颤，下身更是渗出了少量的爱液。  
但丁用手指沾取爱液，涂在了已经有些涨大的阴核上，再次捏住它的时候，手指的动作愈发得寸进尺了起来，借着爱液的润滑，指腹快速地在上面磨擦着，时不时又会轻按几下。  
“哈啊……”奇米喘息着，咬着但丁的衣服，她的腰被身后的桌子抵着，能活动的范围着实有限得很，但丁的手指还在不依不饶地刺激着她，让她几乎无法思考。  
“抬起头，我想看着你，奇米。”但丁的声音由于情欲变得有些沙哑，他稍微放开了奇米，逐渐把她压在了办公桌上，又稍微加重了些力气，奇米的身体剧烈地颤抖着，在但丁的注视下咬着嘴唇拼命忍耐着，却还是听话地抬起了头正视着但丁。  
“……想去就尽情去吧，我的小姑娘。”  
但丁在奇米的阴核上轻弹了一下，快速按压着，奇米再也忍耐不住，不受控制地泄了出来，大量爱液喷涌而出，在但丁的持续刺激下不住地痉挛着。  
“哈啊…但丁……先生……”奇米的身体几乎是反弓了起来，眼角也跟着渗出了泪水，但丁俯下身去，舔掉她的眼泪，手试探着去摸她不停张合着的小穴口，只是浅浅地探入一个指节，新的爱液就跟着涌了出来，入口处早已变得湿滑无比。  
但丁解开了腰带，重新把奇米抱了起来，让她对着自己的阴茎慢慢地坐了下来，奇米显然比之前的状况要好了不少，完全容纳但丁也不再那么痛苦，只是依然涨得有些难受，高潮后没多久的小穴还在一缩一缩地绞着他的阴茎，这让但丁忍不住又向里面顶了顶。  
奇米软绵绵地趴在但丁怀里，无意识地收紧了穴肉，但丁紧紧地抱着她，又担心过于激烈的动作再次把她弄伤，只好搂着她的腰慢慢地动作着，他轻抚着奇米嘴唇上被她自己咬出来的齿痕，一边挺动着腰一边轻声询问着：“会疼吗？”  
“不会……但丁先……嗯啊……！”奇米的话还没有说完，但丁就逐渐加快了速度，没能说出口的话也断断续续的没了后文，粘腻的水声不断地从交合处传出来，奇米的身体也逐渐变得滚烫，她颤抖着伸出手去回抱着但丁，“哈啊……很……舒服……”  
“嗯。”但丁抱紧了她，也不再有所保留，专注地享受着紧窄的肉穴和柔软的触感，奇米在他怀中不住地颤抖着，小穴被撑得大大的，不停地吞吐着他的阴茎，每一次进出都会让她忍不住呻吟出声。  
事务所的大门突然被敲响了。  
但丁停止了动作，扯过了自己的外套重新盖到了奇米的身上，他皱着眉头看着大门的方向。  
奇米同样有些紧张，穴肉在一瞬间绞得死紧，连但丁都忍不住漏出了一声喘息，扯着外套完全包裹住了奇米的身体，又轻轻挺了挺腰。  
“等………哈啊……现在……不行……！”奇米慌忙想要起身，又被但丁拉了回来轻轻顶弄着，她的身体再次软了下来，奇米有些无力地推着但丁的身体，“也许…有什么……事……但丁先生……！！”  
“忍一下，别出声……你变得好紧……”但丁几乎也要呻吟出声，爱液顺着交合处流淌了下来，在他的腿上留下了好大的一滩。  
敲门声还在不依不饶地响着，但丁偏偏又在这个时候研磨起了她的敏感点，她死死地捂着自己的嘴巴，抽搐着到达了高潮。  
维吉尔黑着脸从房间里走了出了来，用几乎是可以杀人的目光瞪着但丁，又看了看在他怀里有些失神的女人，虽然被衣服盖着，但他甚至用膝盖都能想出这两个蠢货此时在做些什么，他不由得握紧了手中的阎魔刀，一言不发地出去应了门，把自己和来访者一起关在了屋外。  
“…看哪里呢…”但丁重重地顶了顶奇米来表达不满，刚才在维吉尔出来的时候，奇米的目光立刻就转向了那边。  
“呜…但丁…先生……”奇米几乎要哭出来了，刚刚她高潮的时候，但丁几乎是立刻就停止了动作，她只能死死地夹着阴茎又得不到满足，这让她感到十分难受，偏偏但丁此刻依然没有继续动作的意思，“但丁先生…请您……再多给我一些……”  
“嗯，奇米……”但丁稍微抬起了她的身体，开始了冲刺，每一次插入都顶入最深，穴肉几乎是立刻就层层叠叠地吸附了上来，像是在邀请他一样，最后他抵在深处的软肉上射精的时候，奇米死死地抱着他的身体不放，痉挛着接受了他的精液。  
随即但丁抱起了她，在维吉尔回来之前转移到了他自己的房间。  
奇米的身体还在一抽一抽的，被但丁放到了床上，她的眼角还挂着泪痕，刚刚射入的精液正在顺着腿缝流出来。  
但丁也脱掉衣服跟着上了床，看着依然还在失神的少女，俯下身吻了一下她的额头。  
“……我有满足您吗？”奇米突然这么问着，她微微扭过头就看到了放在但丁床上的另一本色情杂志，觉得自己和封面的女郎相比差距实在是……  
“您比较喜欢…那一型吧？”  
但丁一言不发地抱住了奇米，随手把杂志丢到一边。  
“……但丁先生？”  
“…能像现在这样抱着你，其实就已经很满足了。”但丁揉着奇米的头发，“是我太贪心了，奇米，不做些什么去转移注意力的话，总是想着从你身上得到更多，得到本不该属于我的东西，甚至想要……独占你，我真的不知道该怎么办…”  
他按住了奇米的胳膊，低下头去含住了她的乳尖，不停地拨弄着，受到刺激的乳头很快再次挺立起来，又被牙齿轻咬住磨蹭了起来，奇米有些难以自控地再次呻吟出声   
“再来一次可以吗……奇米。”但丁低声询问着，他松开了乳尖，在乳肉上胡乱地舔舐着，膝盖早已顶开了奇米的大腿，她的下身依旧是湿漉漉的，穴口微张着渗出液体，尽管已经勉强可以适应但丁的大小，但泛着水光穴肉依然被磨擦得有些发红。  
“……嗯。”奇米微微点了点头，但丁松开了她的胳膊，抓着她的手让她扶了自己的膝盖，他不住地吻着奇米的唇角，手指试探着刺入了泥泞的穴口。  
“但丁……先生……！”奇米的小穴猛地收缩了一下，但又努力把自己的大腿更加分开了些，但丁随意地回应着她，趁势挤入了第二根手指，就着精液和爱液的润滑抽插起来，奇米的指甲不由自主地陷入了膝盖内侧的皮肤，被但丁翻搅出的水声让她觉得有些羞耻，却又主动挺起了腰。  
但丁曲起了手指，抵上了奇米体内的某一处软肉，稍微用力地按压着，奇米几乎是立刻哽咽着蜷起了身体，扭动着腰想要逃开，小穴却死死地吸住了但丁的手指。  
“这里…不喜欢吗？”但丁嘴上这么问着，手上却又加了几分力气，他十分清楚奇米被碰触哪里是最有感觉的，他不住地刺激着奇米的敏感点，拇指更是揉上了已经有些变硬的小核，他的嘴角微微上扬着，却又故意再次询问，“会让你不舒服吗…奇米？”  
“呜…很……舒服……哈啊……！”奇米的回答显然取悦到了但丁，他抵住那一处软肉狠狠地磨擦按压着，又不停地拨弄着她的阴核，奇米剧烈地颤抖起来，连脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩着，“嗯……等………！”  
“把身体交给我就好……”但丁抽出了手指，按着奇米的腰进入了她，涨得有些发痛的阴茎强行顶开绞上来的穴肉撞在了深处，奇米立刻就高潮了，她的双腿死死地缠在了但丁的腰间，胳膊也跟着抱住了但丁，几乎是整个人都贴了上去，但丁回抱着奇米，只是稍微动了动就使得她一阵痉挛，“…你这里绞着我不放呢…就…那么舒服吗……”  
“但丁先生……但丁先生……！”奇米像是在催促着什么，把但丁抱得更紧了，但丁稍微用力把她从怀里扯了出来，一只手把她按回了床上揉捏着她的乳房，另一只手抬起了她的腰，狠狠地撞击着她的深处，奇米只能紧紧地揪着身下的床单，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，“哈啊……好深……但丁先生的……好舒服……呜……”  
“你可以…尽情的去，小姑娘。”但丁再次俯下身，吻了吻奇米的嘴唇，“我这次会久一些…让我…任性一下…”  
但丁又狠狠地顶弄了几下，随即稍微放缓了速度，专心地享受起了紧窄的肉穴，手也跟着抚上了奇米的双乳，捏住乳尖向上提拉着。  
“嗯……！”奇米握住了但丁的手腕，但丁的速度虽然不快，却总是能擦过让她最有感觉的位置，她不由得挺起了腰想要得到更多，却始终未能如愿，只好有些委屈地把头转向了一边。  
“…是这里吗？”但丁低头咬住了奇米的耳垂，手不住地捏着她的乳肉，阴茎在敏感处研磨了两下，奇米的腰就软了下去，发出了甜腻的喘息声，他的手逐渐下移，按在了奇米的小腹上，只是轻轻压了压就能感受到自己在对方体内活动的形状，但丁深吸了一口气，开始专注地刺激着那里，在奇米体内的阴茎研磨搅动着，带出了大量的爱液。  
“呜呜……”奇米忍不住发出了哀鸣，但丁咬着她的耳垂又问了她一遍，似乎一定要得到她的确认，又用湿软的舌头去进攻她的耳洞，湿答答的声音不断地刺激着她的鼓膜，下身的动作偏偏又是不急不缓的，她有些赌气地干脆去推拒着但丁的身体，又完全使不上力气，只好开口哀求着，“但丁先生……”  
“是这里吗？”但丁含含糊糊地又问了一遍，舌头还在舔舐着她的耳朵，温热的气息让她觉得有些恍惚，停留在小腹上的手指又再度下移，玩弄着早已被爱液浸湿的小核，奇米的呼吸急促起来，根本无法去回答但丁的问题，只好再次闭上眼睛点了点头，但丁有些满意地在她耳边吹了一口热气。  
“好，我的小姑娘。”  
奇米的眼睛猛地睁开了，她这次清清楚楚地听见了但丁在这么叫她，但丁在这么叫着的时候，声音总是会放低，小心翼翼地叫出口，又像是被她听清楚一样含糊着带过去，她想要询问，但丁却逃避一样地加快了动作，强烈的快感让她几乎无暇思考，在她尖叫着高潮的时候，但丁又一次吻住了她，拥着她不住颤抖的身体帮她延长着高潮的时间。  
“我说过会让你舒服到没有时间再去想其他事……奇米。”但丁又开始进攻她的深处了，一下又一下地撞击着她脆弱敏感的花心，随着穴肉的收紧，但丁的速度也变得越来越快。  
“您……明明不是…这么……叫我的……嗯啊……！”奇米断断续续地说着破碎的句子，但丁的动作停滞了一下，抽出了阴茎，又把她翻了个身，从后面再次贯穿了她，动作也不再有所保留，插得又深又急，他按着奇米的腰防止她逃掉，奇米只好趴在床上承受着他的进犯，变硬的乳尖在床单上磨蹭着，弄得她有些发痛，“哈啊……但丁先生……轻……点……”  
但丁丝毫没有放过她的意思，依然在她的小穴中快速抽插着，他伸出手去，在奇米的后穴上按了两下，那里立刻敏感地收紧了，但丁不停地按压着，陌生的感觉让奇米觉得有些紧张，她正想回过头去，后穴内却已经被但丁插入了一个指节，她发出一声惊呼，下意识地就夹紧了入侵的异物。  
“放松点…你不会真的想把我绞断吧……”但丁的阴茎撑开敏感的内壁磨擦着，手指还在不依不饶地深入进去，另一只手则死死地按着她挣扎扭动的腰，“别怕……”  
“……呜……感觉……好奇怪……”奇米乖乖地停止了挣扎，但是后穴被侵入的感觉还是让她很不习惯，但丁在稍微抽插过后，突然有些恶意曲起了手指，隔着一层薄薄的肉膜压迫着前面的甬道，阴茎更是狠狠地撞了上去，奇米只觉得眼前变得一片空白，眼泪也跟着掉了下来，还没有来得及回神，就在但丁的持续进犯下彻底瘫软了下去，“先…等一下……我……已经……但丁先生……！”  
但丁抽出了手指，从背后抱住了她，一次次地把她送上了高潮，半魔人的精力着实有些可怕，像是不知疲倦一样在她的体内进出着，她的所有挣扎都无济于事，从最初的哀声求饶到最后只能嘶哑着嗓子发出无意义的叫床声，最终在但丁从后面捏住她的乳肉咬着她的脖颈在她体内冲刺的时候，几乎让她晕了过去。  
“…小姑娘……”  
但丁猛地把她的身体翻转了回来，抬起她的大腿撞入深处，颤抖着开始了射精，又重重地顶了两下，直到把精液全部射入了奇米的体内，才喘息着放过了她。  
他俯下身去，把还在失神中的少女拥入怀里，并没有急着退出去，只是拢了拢她有些凌乱的头发，又吻着她脸颊上的泪痕。  
“唔……”奇米花了一些时间才勉强回过了神，把她不停送上高潮又让她吃足了苦头的东西还半软不软地留在她体内，这让她感到有些畏惧，她迟迟疑疑地开了口，“但丁先生……”  
“嗯？”但丁简短地回应了她一句，就又去吻她那微张的嘴唇了，他握住了奇米的手，和她十指相扣，直到吻得她几乎透不过气，才舔着她的嘴唇放开了她。  
奇米喘息着盯着他看了一会，又重新开了口。  
“…但丁……”  
她回握住了但丁的手。  
“你这样看着我，又这么叫我的话……”但丁凑到她耳边轻声说着，“会让我想再来一次的……”  
耳边传来的温热气息让奇米下意识地想要偏开头，但又忍住了，她闭上了眼睛，嘴唇动了动，却又只是叫了他的名字：“……但丁……”  
“你啊……”但丁苦笑地看着他，“真是个让人头痛的小姑娘。”  
奇米别过了头去，睫毛耸动着，泪珠不受控制地滚落了下来，但丁以为是自己做错了什么，慌忙去擦她脸上的眼泪。  
“没事的…”奇米抬手抱住了但丁的脖子，“虽然我也不知道是怎么回事，但应该是曾经的我…很喜欢被您这样叫着吧……”  
“……”但丁停止了动作，有些呆愣地看着奇米，“喜欢…吗？”  
“我想是的，毕竟，我也喜欢被您这样称呼…”奇米笑了起来，“…就像是…被您占有和需要着一样。”  
“…太好了……”但丁把头埋入奇米的颈窝，长长地出了一口气，再度开口时，声音变得有些哽咽，“……我的小姑娘。”  
“但丁先生…？”奇米有些疑惑地歪头看着他，想要伸出去的手又被但丁按回了床上。  
“…是’但丁’和’你’才对啊……”但丁用力在床单上蹭了蹭脸，再次抬起头的时候已经变回了平时那种玩笑般的语气，他稍微挺了挺腰，“再叫一次看看？”  
“……呜……但丁……”奇米不由得再次绷紧了身体，在她体内的阴茎已经起了少许的反应，正在逐渐再次撑开她的穴肉，这让她有些畏惧地扭动了一下身体，又回想起了之前身体被按住狠狠贯穿的情景，等到回过神来的时候，但丁已经就着新渗出的爱液慢慢地抽动起来，“等一下……但丁……！”  
“你这个样子…真的是想让我停下来吗？”但丁的嘴角扬起了一个弧度，“再一次就好，我的……小姑娘……”  
小小的房间内，再次响起了女人沙哑的呻吟声和男人有些粗重的喘息声。


	5. 5

“但……但丁先生……已经……可以……了……哈啊……！”奇米蜷缩在但丁的怀里不住地颤抖着，她喘息着发出哀求，眼泪不受控制地掉了下来。  
“你叫我什么？”但丁一手搂紧了奇米由于情欲而有些发烫的身体，含着她的耳尖在她耳边轻声询问着，另一只手的手指则深深地陷入奇米下身的泥泞中，两根手指并拢着快速进出她的身体，见她不肯回答，但丁曲起手指扩张着穴肉，又有意搅动着发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“嗯……！但丁………”奇米无可奈何地小声叫着，又被新加入的第三根手指狠狠地磨擦着内壁，带有薄茧的指腹在细微的褶皱上蹭过，她再次战栗起来，把头埋入但丁胸前轻蹭着，低低的呻吟出声，撒娇和催促的意思都有那么一点，“…别……这样……”  
“明明就很喜欢……”但丁发出一声轻笑，按上了她体内的敏感点，又用力挤压了几下，奇米身下的床单早已被浸湿了一大片，显然已经去过了几次，但丁轻抚着她的后背，一边叫她放松一边又加重了手指的刺激，在她带着哭腔再次死死地绞着体内的三根手指时才放缓了攻势，新的热液喷了出来，让但丁的半个手掌都变得湿漉漉的，“我说的没错吧，小姑娘？”  
“呜…但丁…”奇米含含糊糊地回应着，在但丁抽出手指的时候她的穴肉还在不由自主地蠕动着挽留他，穴口也不停张合着泛着水光，过了好一会才从强烈的高潮中回了神。  
“舒服吗？有没有好一些？”但丁替奇米拉上了被子，又把她有些凌乱的头发拢到了耳朵后面，少女应该是回答了什么，可是实在让人难以听清，但丁低头看了看，奇米已经昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
但丁无声地叹了口气，他又把被子往上拉了拉，抱着奇米睡着了。  
奇米的噩梦一直没有停止的迹象，反而愈发严重了，她经常在睡梦中被惊醒，但丁只好握着她的手不停地安慰她，这让她感到十分过意不去，甚至拒绝但丁在晚上进入她的房间，然而但丁总是会早早地去床上等她，用他的话来说，半魔其实不太需要长时间睡眠，而人类则是很脆弱的。  
安慰的话并不是每次都会起作用，在无法用语言安抚奇米的情绪的时候，但丁就会去抚慰她的身体，直到她累得再也无法思考睡过去为止——不得不说但丁的技巧相当不错，大部分时间甚至在不用进入她身体的前提下就可以满足她，比如用手指或者舌头甚至是一些奇怪的小玩意儿……她从来不知道那些东西的种类有那么多……她甚至怀疑那些东西会搞坏她的身体，而但丁告诉她，虽然人类是很脆弱的，但是女孩子的话就未必了。  
这话听上去就像是歪理，然而但丁实际上做起来又相当有分寸。  
这种方式可以说是相当有效，在说不上是睡过去或者是累晕过去后总是能安稳地度过剩余的夜晚，而在奇米醒来的时候，但丁也会在第一时间察觉，并拉着她的手在她指尖留下一个代表早安的吻。  
就算是这样也不算男朋友吗？奇米曾经这么问过但丁。  
但丁会有些困扰地回答着大概不算吧，然后揉着她的头发露出自嘲的笑容。  
然而今天似乎出了点意外，奇米在睡过去后再次被惊醒了，梦中她在但丁面前又一次结束了自己的生命，那个时候两个人甚至还都在床上，但丁看着她死去的时候，脸上是少有的混合着绝望和悲伤的表情，但更多的是茫然。  
窗外的天已经有些微亮，手脚冰凉的奇米想缩进但丁怀里寻求温暖的时候，又改变了主意。  
但丁少有的在她醒来的时候依然还睡着，大概是由于之前多少消耗了一些体力，他睡的有些沉，奇米抬起头看着他的睡脸，觉得还是不要打扰他为好，刚想起身的时候，但丁的手就无意识地搂紧了她。  
“……哪也不要去……”但丁呢喃着，把下巴抵在她的头上，喉结动了动，却终究还是没醒，奇米的手指紧了紧，但丁的语调很奇怪，不像他平时说话的样子，但这种语气她总觉得在哪里听过。  
在……哪里呢……  
大概是重新沉睡了过去，但丁的手慢慢地放开了些，奇米准备再次起身，又怕把但丁弄醒，只好用手撑着床一点一点往下蹭着。  
她的手无意识间触到了什么东西，这让但丁发出了一声轻哼蜷起了身体，奇米吞了吞口水，她自然知道那是什么，试着伸出了冰凉的手指把但丁还没有起反应的阴茎握在了手里，又抬头小心地观察着他的脸。  
但丁颤抖了一下，挺了挺腰把阴茎完全送入了奇米手中，微凉的触感让他忍不住又缩了缩，不过到底还是睁开了眼睛，有些茫然地看着奇米。  
但丁的反应看起来十分的少见和有趣，奇米干脆低下了身，张开嘴把但丁的阴茎含进了口中，但丁只觉得被温暖的口腔包覆着，几乎是立刻弯下腰呻吟出声，而奇米其实完全不知道该怎么做，只是机械性地用舌头小心翼翼地舔弄着前端，但也已经足够刺激，但丁按住了她的肩膀，想要推开她又有些舍不得，声音中也混合着愉悦和痛苦，在奇米尝试着用口腔压迫他的时候，但丁的手转而按在了她的脑后，阴茎也跟着不受控制地涨大变硬。  
奇米感受到了但丁的变化，嘴巴很快被涨大的阴茎占满了，她被吓了一跳，舌头下意识地推拒着逐渐深入口腔的阴茎，又被但丁牢牢地按住了头，腰也跟着向前挺送了两下，有些不适应的奇米立刻干呕了起来，无意识地吞咽动作让但丁倒吸了一口气。  
“……！”在身下的少女发出有些痛苦地呻吟声后，但丁终于彻底清醒了过来，他猛地推开了奇米，翻身坐了起来，又瞪大了眼睛看着她，嘴唇动了动，“不用……不用做到这样，你是……想要了吗？”  
他想伸手去拉奇米，奇米却避开了他，又手脚并用地爬了过去，再次凑向了他的阴茎。  
“……啾……”奇米像是和爱人亲吻那样吻了吻前端，但丁抬起胳膊挡住了脸，头也跟着转向一边，阴茎却有些愉悦地跳动着，奇米再次把它含入口中的时候，但丁咬着牙压抑着自己的喘息，硬是没有发出声音，这让奇米有些沮丧，她吐出阴茎，用舌头自下而上仔细舔舐着柱身，有些疑惑地询问着，“我…做得不够好吗……”  
“…别问我……！”但丁放下了胳膊，又觉得自己的语气实在是冲了一些，他有些歉意地用余光偷瞄着奇米，她却好像完全不以为意，像是吃糖果一样把整个阴茎舔得湿漉漉的，又伸出一只手去轻柔地抚弄着阴囊，另一只手则是用指腹磨擦着渗出了液体的顶端，将那些液体涂抹在了龟头上。  
“哈啊……真的…不用这样……”但丁的大腿内侧肌肉紧绷着，又完全没有阻止奇米动作的意思，阴茎也在奇米手中一跳一跳的，奇米大概在记忆里还是第一次清晰地看到这根东西的尺寸，有些畏惧地又把龟头含了进去，舔食吮吸着渗出的液体，又试着把舌尖挤入顶端的小孔中想要去得到更多，强烈的快感顺着但丁的脊椎一路传到脑中，让他几乎无法控制自己，“含得再深一点……我的……小姑娘……”  
奇米的嘴巴被堵住，只好发出一个含糊的鼻音，便听话地吞入了更多，那阴茎直抵到她的喉咙深处，却还有一部分仍然露在外面，但丁把手搭在了她的肩膀上，又不舍得使出太大的力气，在奇米开始吞吐的时候终于忍不住呻吟出声，这让奇米更加卖力了。  
奇米的技巧有些生涩，牙齿甚至偶尔会刮蹭到柱身，她的嘴巴很快变得酸痛，动作也跟着慢了下来，但丁抱住了她的头，挺动着腰慢慢地开始进出让她的嘴巴，却又忍不住越入越深，不停地顶进她的喉咙深处，奇米忍着不适感，舌尖不住地扫着龟头上的小孔，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“再…一下就好……嗯……”但丁按着奇米的头，把阴茎深深地顶了进去，不顾奇米再次发出的干呕声，接着又是连续几次的深入，奇米有些难耐地推了推但丁的大腿，却还是努力做出了吞咽的动作，一次次地挤压着龟头。  
  
维吉尔推门进来的时候，但丁正压着奇米的头，颤抖着射入了奇米的喉咙深处，奇米被呛得大声咳嗽起来，没有来得及吞咽下去的精液顺着下巴滴到了床上，眼中也蒙上了一层水汽。  
她此刻背对着门，没有察觉到维吉尔的到来，但丁倒是看到了，只是一言不发地把奇米拽进了怀里。  
“……但丁……？”奇米有些疑惑地询问着，大概也是听到了身后的响动，想要回头的时候被但丁拉了回来，但丁用手指刮起沾在她下巴上的精液，又把手指送入她的口中，翻搅着她的舌头。  
“你什么时候也学会进人房间不敲门了？”话虽然是对着维吉尔说的，然而但丁只是随意地瞟了他一眼，就抽出手指吻上了奇米的嘴唇，奇米的身体僵住了，她有些发愣地被动接受着但丁的亲吻，想要推开他的时候却被抱得更紧了。  
幻影剑擦着但丁的耳边飞了过去钉在了墙上，维吉尔的心情似乎不太好，不过随便想想也能猜到原因出在哪里——但丁在最近一段时间里始终和奇米在一起，而奇米似乎也对此并不反对。  
甚至凌晨时分依然在……维吉尔暗自握紧了拳头，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，又偏过头去，不可避免地回想起了刚刚那个女人脸上挂着泪痕艰难地吞吐着阴茎的表情。  
“你在做什么啊混蛋！”但丁在幻影剑袭来的第一时间就护住了奇米躲到了一边——尽管那幻影剑根本就没有瞄着他过去，这让维吉尔的心情变得更加糟糕了。  
他紧皱着眉头走了过去，狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，拉住了奇米的手向这边扯了一下。  
“……过来。”维吉尔的声音不大。  
“维吉尔先生……？”奇米回过了头看向他，他几乎没什么表情，只是像平时和她说话那样使用着半是命令的语气，但丁抱着她的手紧了紧，维吉尔的目光立刻就落到了但丁揽在奇米腰间的那只手上。  
“不要让我说第二遍，蠢女人。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说着，变得烦躁不已，然而在说到后半句的时候，多多少少带了一点心虚的成分，他稍微加了些力气，但丁也终于松了手。  
“……别动。”维吉尔把奇米拉了过来，不由分说地抱紧了她，质地有些坚硬的布料和金属拉链蹭在奇米的皮肤上，让她有些不舒服，维吉尔却丝毫没有放手的打算。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你这样可不行啊老哥。”但丁忍不住笑出了声，“你会弄疼我们的小姑娘的。”  
“你以为你这个蠢货又能好到哪里去？”维吉尔反讽道，几乎恼羞成怒地要再发射上那么一两发幻影剑过去，直到奇米小心地拽了拽他的衣服，他才打消了这个念头，垂下目光看着她，“…现在，陪我。”  
“随随便便进入别人的房间，又要把人带走吗？”但丁顿了顿，有些无奈地耸了耸肩，又叹了口气，“好吧，随你——虽然我是很想这么说的，不过或许该先问问小姑娘本人的意思？”  
维吉尔稍微放开了奇米，兄弟俩的目光同时落到了她的身上。  
“……我……”奇米有些发愣，她看了看二人，着实苦恼了一下，等到下定决心再次开口时，声音也跟着小了下去，“那个…我没问题的……一起也……可以………”  
“……”但丁沉默了，随即又露出了一个类似于果然如此的表情，苦笑着揉了揉她的头发，“你是认真的吗，我的小姑娘？在这种时候说出这样的话……嗯？”  
“……蠢死了。”维吉尔的心情丝毫没见好转的迹象，反而有愈发劣化的倾向，“那你可要做好准备。”  
“嗯，会很辛苦的，尤其是这次……”但丁虽然还是相当轻松的语气，但却明显听得出有些冷淡，“过于贪心的小姑娘，可是要被彻底惩罚才行啊……”  
  
奇米的眼睛被蒙住，双手也被反绑在了身后，一条黑色的束缚带从她的脖子上垂了下来，连接到了她的膝盖上，迫使她的双腿大张着，有些湿润的小穴也暴露了出来。  
由于完全看不见东西，她的其他感官变得加倍敏感，连床单蹭过她的皮肤都会引起她的一阵战栗。但丁和维吉尔理论上应该就在她的身侧，可是他们在合力把她捆成这个样子后就没有再碰过她的身体，这让奇米不免有些紧张，却连蜷缩起身体这种小小的抵抗动作都做不到。  
“……但丁……维吉尔先生……”奇米小心翼翼地叫着，她倒清楚自己惹恼了他们，也做好了一定的心理准备，但是当某人的手掌落在她胸前揉捏着她的乳房的时候，还是让她忍不住绷紧了身体。  
那应该是维吉尔的手掌，上面还戴着露指手套，他没有说话，只是继续抚弄着奇米的双乳，手指有意无意地拨弄着她的乳尖，这让她忍不住吞了吞口水，有些讨好似的挺起了胸。  
变硬的乳尖很快就被温热的口腔包覆住了，奇米的手掌忍不住握成了拳头，肩膀微微地向前勾起，发出了低低的喘息声，维吉尔轻咬吮吸着她的乳头，用牙齿抵着磨擦起来，又把她的肩膀按了回去。  
“……维吉尔……先生……”胸前的敏感让奇米连声音都有些发颤，稍远些的床垫的重量传来，让她意识到此刻的房间里还有第三个人的存在，但丁大概是在稍远处看着他们，看着她被其他男人按在床上发出呻吟的样子，想到这个可能性，奇米又紧紧地闭上了嘴巴不肯发出声音，这大概再次惹恼了维吉尔，她的身体被狠狠地按在了床上，乳尖也暂时被放过，转而稍微用力地啃咬着她的乳肉，很快，白皙的皮肤上就被留下了淡红色的齿痕。  
但丁最终还是凑了过来，非但没有阻止维吉尔的意思，反而俯身含住了她另一边的乳尖。奇米猛地颤抖了一下，她的胸前被两种截然不同的感觉同时刺激着，自己又完全无处可逃，只好有些难耐地摇着头，脑子里也变得一片混沌，直到她的乳头被吸得有些肿胀，两个人才相继放过了那可怜的乳尖。  
“哈啊……”奇米喘息着，只是单纯被玩弄胸部就让她有了感觉，她本想掩盖一下这件事，维吉尔的手掌却早已抚上了她的下身，手指更是借着爱液的润滑毫无阻碍地没入了她的身体，发出了粘腻的水声。  
“已经这么想要了吗？”但丁起了身，从背后抱起了奇米，她的小穴依然含着维吉尔的手指，那手指只是在一开始深入了一下，随即就只是浅浅地抽插着穴口，把里面的爱液勾了出来，奇米的小腿向内侧象征性地收了收，却完全没有办法并拢大腿。  
维吉尔的嘴唇贴上奇米的锁骨，在上面留下一个又一个的吻痕，奇米扭动着身体下意识地想要退缩，又被但丁扳着肩膀往前推了推，低下头去舔舐着她的背上的皮肤，奇米微微仰起了头，剧烈地喘息着，死死地绞着体内的手指，但那手指却迟迟不肯更进一步。  
“……但丁……维吉尔先生……”奇米叫着他们的名字，声音像是在哀求，手指的浅尝辄止显然没有办法满足她，她的穴口滴滴答答地流着口水，渴望着被更粗大的东西狠狠贯穿，“已经……可以了……哈啊……”  
“可以怎样了？”维吉尔的嘴唇上移，舔着奇米的脖子，抽出了自己的手指，又毫不怜惜地捏起她的乳尖向上提拉着，这让奇米忍不住发出了一声惊呼。  
“…嗯……！可以……插进来……”手指的离去让奇米觉得更加空虚，穴口也有些无助地微张着，“插入我的……小穴……”  
“告诉我们，你想要谁来呢？我的小姑娘……”但丁轻抚着奇米的大腿内侧，慢慢地从外面撑开了她的小穴，又咬着她的肩膀催促她的回答。  
“呜……怎样都……可以……”奇米快要哭出来了，她大概还不知道这样暧昧的回答只会换来更加长时间的折磨，维吉尔松开了手指，伸手抱起了她，在但丁躺下以后，又把她放到了但丁身上。  
“改变主意的话，记得告诉我们。”但丁吻了吻奇米的嘴唇，摸着她的后背安抚着她，维吉尔退到一边，大概是在脱着衣服。  
“不见得还有机会。”维吉尔很快就回来了，他坐在床上，抓着奇米的肩膀把她的上半身抬了起来向这边拽了拽，阴茎跟着抵上了她的嘴唇蹭着。  
但丁也一手抬起了奇米的腰，适时地下移了一段距离，奇米有些慌张地回过头，却什么都看不到，只是觉得但丁有些温热的鼻息拍打上了她的穴口。  
“……专心一点！”维吉尔捏着奇米的下巴让她转了回来，在他推门进来的时候，这个蠢女人明明就主动在含着其他人的……  
“……不……等一下……这样……唔………！”在奇米开口的时候，维吉尔就趁势把阴茎顶入了她的口中，奇米立刻就停止了讲话，小心翼翼地用舌头舔了起来。  
但丁把奇米的腰放了下来，嘴巴就贴上了她的穴口，这让奇米吓了一跳，羞耻心让她拼命地踮起脚尖抬起了身体，然而手脚都被紧紧地绑着，这个姿势显然使不上力也维持不了多久，但丁分开了她的阴唇，近距离地观察着她的穴口，向里面吹着热气，这让她更加羞耻了。  
“明明之前这里都被干得合不拢，现在又变得这么紧了么……”但丁的手指按压着穴口，又去拨弄着有些肿大的阴核，奇米剧烈地颤抖起来，发出了含含糊糊地抗议声，腿也变得越来越软。  
“……啧！”维吉尔愈发不满了起来，他扶着奇米的头，阴茎深深地顶了进去，由于不能用手帮忙，奇米只能艰难地做着吞咽的动作，用喉咙挤压着龟头，舌头也跟着缠上了柱身。  
“你喜欢被玩弄这里吧……”明知道奇米无法回答，但丁却还是自顾自地说着，他的手指进入了奇米的身体，戳弄着某一处，奇米立刻发出了几个鼻音，“就这样插入深处的话，你就会高潮的同时吸着我不放，我的小姑娘可真难被满足啊……或者其实你每次都是想让我干得再用力一些？”  
“……我……没……”奇米慌忙想要解释什么，却已经被维吉尔死死地按住了头，狠狠地进出着她的嘴巴，但丁抽出了手指，再次分开她的穴口，稍微抬起头就吻上了她的小穴，又把舌头挤了进去胡乱舔舐起来，奇米的手不停地握成拳头又再次张开，剧烈地挣扎着，“……唔……唔唔……！”  
“闭嘴……！”维吉尔的声音里已经带上了某种警告的意味，他挺动着腰部，有些强硬地把阴茎几乎全部送进了奇米的口中，龟头也顶入了她的喉管。  
他伸手掐住了奇米的脖子，指腹在脖子上抚过，甚至可以摸到自己在她喉咙中进出的形状，奇米的挣扎慢慢小了下去，嘴巴不受控制地滴出口水，任由维吉尔在她口中冲撞。  
但丁的舌头和手指在她的穴口打着转，另一只手时不时地又去挑弄她敏感的小核，却每次在她即将高潮的时候就停止动作，抬起她的腰等到她稍微平复过后才重新开始刺激她的小穴，如此反复下来，奇米觉得自己快要疯掉了，下意识地主动把小穴贴了上去想要寻求高潮，却又被但丁推开了，维吉尔喘息着开始了冲刺，她觉得自己的嘴唇甚至已经有些麻木了，脖子上的手指也越收越紧，适时地挤压着深入进来的阴茎。  
“好了，再问你一次，现在比较想要谁呢？”但丁的手指再度抚上了奇米的穴口，却完全没有进入的意思，只是慢慢吞吞的磨擦着被翻了开来的嫩肉，于此同时，维吉尔终于射了出来，他再次按着奇米的头抽插了几下，精液一股一股地灌进她的喉咙深处。  
“……回答吧。”维吉尔抽出了半软的阴茎，手指插入了奇米的口中掰开了她的嘴，没来得及被吞下的精液就再次流了出来。  
“呜……”刚刚平复了一点的奇米又被但丁的舌头带来了新的一轮刺激，她的身体深处已经痒得有些发痛，爱液不停地渗出来，双腿间早已变成了粘腻的一片，却还是含着维吉尔的手指没有回答。  
“……你真的要我们一起？”维吉尔抱起了奇米，终于让她摆脱了那持续的折磨，奇米没有说话，只是微微地点了点头。  
“……嗯。”维吉尔简短地答应了一声，见但丁也跟着起了身，就又把她推回到但丁怀里。  
“真是拿你没办法啊……”但丁终于回复了平时的语气，他让奇米面对着自己，按着她的腰慢慢地进入了她。  
“嗯啊……”奇米颤抖着，但丁的阴茎轻易地就滑入了她的深处，撞上了她的软肉，又随意地顶弄了几下就让她到达了高潮，她的身体软了下去，抽泣着有些无力地靠在但丁怀里，小穴却一下一下地吮着他的阴茎。  
“……这么轻易就去了……居然还想要我们两个？”但丁抱紧了她开始了抽插，刚刚高潮过的小穴紧紧地箍着他不放，奇米带着哭腔呻吟着，深处终于被撑开填满的感觉让她的眼前变得一片空白，敏感的内壁被仔细地摩擦着，这让奇米忍不住夹的更紧了，但丁深吸了一口气，一次又一次进犯着她的深处，“你可真是……贪心啊……呼……是想被干到……没法下床吗……”  
“哈啊……我……回复记忆前……不想……”奇米被插得几乎失了神，却还是努力回答着但丁的问题，“不想……随便……下定结论……”  
“擅自……忘掉你们……对不起……我……不想犯……同样的……错………嗯嗯……！”奇米忍不住发出惊呼，但丁猛地把她的腰向下压着，同时腰又狠狠地顶了上去，奇米剧烈地颤抖了一下，本来想要说的话又吞回了肚子里，转而带着哭腔微微扭动着身体迎合着，“那里……很舒服……嗯嗯……但丁………再给我……更多……哈啊………”  
“……我的小姑娘……”但丁回应着她，抵着深处的软肉用力的研磨了起来，于此同时，她的臀肉被掰开了，维吉尔的手指挤入了进来。  
“等……不要……同时……啊啊……！”奇米立刻绷紧了身体，有些抗拒地向前缩着，被绑缚的手脚又完全没有办法做出像样的抵抗，“至少……一个一个来……呜………”  
“那样可不算是一起，蠢女人。”维吉尔抽出了手指，奇米的后穴显然还不太习惯被进入，有些抗拒地卡着他的手指。  
“…人类发明的小东西。”但丁腾出一只手，丢给了维吉尔一小瓶润滑剂。  
“呜……你们……”奇米的抗议在被但丁用力研磨了几下后便没了声响，又一次瘫软在了但丁怀里，明明……之前还在吃醋的……？  
“别怕，我的小姑娘……”但丁抱着奇米躺了下去，放缓了动作慢慢地抽插起来，维吉尔把润滑剂挤在手指上，再次插入了她的后穴。  
“……凉……”奇米猛地抖了一下，虽然但丁之前并不是没帮她做过润滑，可被侵入后穴还是头一次，手指的进入变得顺利了不少，在内壁或多或少都被涂抹到之后，又一根手指加入了进来，拓宽着她的后穴。  
“放松一点。”维吉尔的话总是很简短，随即把手指收了回去，阴茎抵上了奇米的后穴磨蹭着。  
“……这要……怎么放松………呃啊……！”奇米惨叫出声，维吉尔已经强行顶开她的后穴插了进来，她痛得直打哆嗦，几乎晕了过去，所幸倒是没有流血，但丁抱紧了她，稍微退出去了一些，等到维吉尔完全插入之后才重新挤了进来。  
奇米觉得下身快要被撕裂了，她完全没有想过自己的身体居然可以同时容纳两根如此巨大的东西，只是单纯的插入就让她胀得十分难受，小腹也跟着被顶了起来，在他们隔着一层薄薄的肉壁开始缓缓抽插的时候，奇米觉得自己简直快要坏掉了。  
“不行……等……一下……哈啊……”奇米伏在但丁身上呻吟着，两个人默契地轮流进出，倒是给了她一些喘息的机会，她的穴肉被不停地翻搅，敏感的内壁被狠狠磨擦着，很快便多多少少有了感觉，声音也不再显得那么痛苦，维吉尔抱起了她的上身，揉捏着她的乳房，和但丁一起加快了速度。  
“……真的……会坏掉……”奇米哀求着，换来的只有被更加过分的对待，胸前手掌的动作变得越来越粗暴，阴茎也一次比一次更加深入，已经分不清是痛苦还是快感，在她痉挛着再次达到高潮的时候，大量的爱液涌了出来，又被但丁的阴茎堵在里面无法排出，狠狠地翻搅着。  
“只是这样就不行了？”维吉尔的动作变得越来越快，他一手捻动着她的乳头，另一只手移到她的小腹上，稍微用力地压了下去。  
“呃啊……！”奇米有些无力地挣扎了起来，又一波爱液涌了出来的同时，深处的软肉也不易觉察地开了一道小缝，又被但丁的阴茎抵住了，研磨着想要钻进去。  
“……等……不……”奇米有些慌乱地摇着头，她不知道还有什么在等着她，那道小缝却老老实实地吸住了但丁的龟头，他起了身，按着奇米的腰用力冲撞着那里。  
“会很舒服的……”但丁这么说着，破开了宫口强行顶了进去，整个龟头都被紧紧地包裹着，让他有些舒爽地发出了喘息，“你的里面……真让人受不了……哈啊……”  
奇米不受控制地抽搐了起来，眼泪也流了出来，只会发出无意义地呻吟声，两个男人把她夹在中间，按着她的身体开始了冲刺，无视了她的哀求，把她一次次送上了高潮，最终几乎是同时射了出来。  
在把精液满满地灌入奇米体内后，她身上的束缚终于被解了下来，长时间被蒙住的眼睛适应了好一会外面的光线才缓过来。  
“后悔吗？”维吉尔摩挲着她哭的有些红肿的双眼。  
“下次就……没问题…了……”奇米的身体还在不停地痉挛着，高潮过度的她变得十分疲劳，说话也有些断断续续的，“抱歉……表现……是不是……不太好……”  
“下次？这次……不见得已经结束了。”  
“诶…？”  
奇米下意识地想要后退，又被维吉尔捉着手拉进了怀里吻住了嘴唇，半软的阴茎在她双腿间蹭着，很快就再次涨大。  
“等……唔……”想要再次开口的奇米被维吉尔彻底封住了嘴唇，顺着无法完全闭合的小穴口进入了她。  
“…维吉尔。”但丁警告意味地叫了一句。  
“你不行了？那就我自己来。”维吉尔抬眼看了下但丁，俯身把无力反抗的奇米压在身下，继续深入着。  
“…嗯……！”奇米低低的呻吟了起来，只好别过了头去。  
“看着我。”维吉尔几乎是命令式的语气，垂下目光看着身下的少女，奇米怔了一下，却也只好重新看向他。  
“烦死了…随随便便就把人忘掉了，又和那个蠢货整天黏在一起。”维吉尔虽然是有些严厉的语气，动作却比刚刚温柔得多，抽插的时候几乎不会让奇米感到疼痛，穴肉也紧紧地吸附了上去，“……你这个蠢女人……”  
“……维吉尔先生……嗯……”奇米低声叫着，她实在是太累了，可是又轻易地再次有了感觉，维吉尔虽然没有太过用力，却又顶得极深，试探着磨擦着已经被破开过的宫口，想要钻入里面，那种让人发疯的快感让奇米觉得有些畏惧，“……不到里面去不行吗……”  
“不行。”维吉尔坚定地撬开了那道缝隙顶了进去，奇米的身体再次抽搐起来，小小地喷洒出了一股爱液，连声音都跟着开始颤抖，在维吉尔身下小声地呻吟着。  
“我可从来不知道，你这么喜欢这里。”维吉尔稍微用力的抽送起来，奇米的呻吟声越来越大，不住地摇着头，又被维吉尔顶了进去研磨着，“……去吧。”  
“……维……维吉尔先生……”奇米的身体不由自主地反弓了起来，又重重地落回床上，眼角再次涌出了眼泪，下身死死地吸着阴茎不放，一下一下地向里面缩着。  
“啧。”但丁干脆不再看向这边，然而还是能听到交合处传来的水声，在他忍无可忍地想要开口说些什么的时候…  
“你忘了，我就再说一次……我爱你。”维吉尔开始了冲刺，在高潮过的小穴中大力进出着，他虽然是伏在奇米耳边说的，然而声音又大到足以能让但丁听见。  
但丁有些错愕地看向了这边，奇米则僵在了当场，却又很快被强烈的快感拉回了注意力。  
“等一下……维吉尔先生……您……啊啊……！”  
“…蠢死了，别在这种时候让我说第二次！”维吉尔加快了速度，吻着奇米的嘴唇射入了她的体内。  
维吉尔最终退了出去，看着身下已经完全没了力气的奇米，呆愣了一会。  
“你不打算说点什么？”维吉尔回头看向但丁。  
“…你这个混蛋！”但丁咬牙切齿地说着，却又觉得自己完全没什么立场，但还是没有闭嘴的意思，“擅自跑到这个房间，又擅自抢先开了口，哈？你接下来又打算做什么了？”  
“接下来打算擅自告诉她。”维吉尔抱起了奇米，“…擅自告诉这个蠢女人，你对她的感情，和我差不多。”  
奇米再次愣住了。  
“等了这么久，我想那个蠢货也不会主动告诉你。”维吉尔难得的有了些笑意，“毕竟……嗯，他已经不行了。”  
“……我哪里不………”回过神来的但丁下意识地想要反驳，想了想又换了一句台词，“混蛋老哥你有什么资格说我？！”  
“…你说呢？”维吉尔把还在发呆的奇米推给了但丁，但丁下意识地接了过来，又不敢去看她，他把头扭向一边。  
“下次少用些愚蠢的挑衅方式——至少比起问她，先学会自己主动开口。”维吉尔面无表情地说着火上浇油的话，“还有，节制一些。”  
维吉尔拿起外套出了房间，但丁对着房门怒目而视，却依然有些心虚地不敢低头，直到奇米小心翼翼地扯起了他的手。  
“……”但丁的手指抽动了一下，大概是想要回握的，却又说起了其他事，“该…该休息了，小姑娘。”  
他似乎少见的有些紧张，以至于连脸都有些微微泛红，奇米盯着他看了好一会，始终没有开口。  
“好吧好吧……”但丁左顾右盼了好一会，终于放弃了抵抗，垂下了目光看着她，嘟嘟囔囔地说着，“……其实他说的没错……”  
“………”但丁突然抱紧了奇米，“该死，明明已经不是第一次对你这么说了……你知道我没什么女人缘……每次不是被枪崩了脑袋就是……啊啊啊，我不是想说那些，我只是…不擅长……”  
“……好吧。”但丁再一次直视了奇米的眼睛，深吸了一口气，“………我爱你。”  
“嗯，但丁。”奇米微笑着回应了他，“我想，找回记忆后我会给你正式的答复，现在的话……我想我没办法准确的做出判断。”  
“…没关系的小姑娘。”但丁揉了揉她的头发，“答案什么的，我们都很清楚——所以，我们不是你的…男朋友。”  
“诶……？”  
“抱歉。”但丁转移了话题，“……今天弄疼你了吗？明明事实上你选择的没错……我却有点…嫉妒……”  
“…我需要习惯三个人一起吗？”奇米试探着询问。  
但丁无言地点了点头。  
“…我可真厉害，那么，我会努力的，要…好好地回应你们…回应你才行啊。”  
“可以不强迫自己去回应的，毕竟之前的你…不太考虑你真正的心情……”但丁勉强笑着说，他甚至有些担心起奇米找回原本的记忆，那意味着……  
“没关系的，因为……抱歉，这么说可能有点不好意思——我也不太清楚为什么，我的内心，下意识地叫我去依靠你们。”  
“…你啊……”但丁抱紧了奇米，回握住了她的手，“哈…我又开始紧张了，真的是……”  
“你们在某些方面真的是一模一样呢。”  
“我们？我和维吉尔吗？哪里一样了……”  
“都会紧张什么的？”  
“他？紧张？”  
“虽然在我的记忆中对他的了解十分有限，但想必是在紧张吧……你看那个？”  
但丁顺着奇米手指的方向看了过去，维吉尔的外套还好好地放在那里。  
“维吉尔先生离开的时侯，错拿了你的外套呢。”  
“……好像真的是这样。”  
  
  
  



	6. 6

尼禄黑着脸坐在沙发上，大概是在回顾自己二十年来的人生，他觉得他从来没有做过什么特别伤天害理的事，最多也就是在年幼不懂事的时候在克雷多的书本上乱写乱画来着——可那也不至于是多大的错吧？  
可为什么好像受到迫害的总是他呢？他到底做错了什么？  
为了尽量不去耽误长辈们的好事，尼禄几近中午才去了事务所，在敲门的时候已经觉得哪里不对了，因为在很长时间内都没有人来应门，如果不是确实有要紧的事，他甚至想改天再来什么的，而不是硬着头皮继续敲下去。  
但丁给他开门的时候，明显是匆忙起的床，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，身上居然穿着维吉尔的外套，他显然并不怎么习惯，脖子上的拉链卡得他十分不舒服，一手去开门的时候另一只手还在摆弄着它又向下拉了拉，扣子也没有好好地系上几颗。  
尼禄无言地闭上了眼睛，强忍着竖起中指之类的冲动，某些不怎么文雅的词汇被他含在嘴里强忍着咽了回去，同时又感叹了一下长辈们过于丰富的……生活。  
“kid，有什么事吗？”但丁把尼禄迎进了屋，招呼着他在沙发上坐下，还在摆弄着让人十分不舒服的衣领。  
“但丁你这是在搞什么鬼？”事实上尼禄对这位叔叔一向缺乏基本的尊重，要知道他在几年前也是用绯红女皇把但丁钉在神像上过——他承认在事后多多少少有那么一点后悔，但丁却对此事毫不在乎。  
“呃……偶尔改变一下穿衣风格？就像平时改变战斗风格那样……”但丁随意解释着，甚至不在意尼禄是不是真的相信了，反正尼禄大概也心知肚明。  
“……父亲在哪？”尼禄转移了话题，他已经放弃深究其中的缘由了，这是要怎样的原因才能导致一觉睡到中午还穿错了衣服啊……  
“什么事？”维吉尔大概是听到了客厅的声音，也走出了房间，他皱着眉头扯着但丁的外套，努力地想把拉链拉上去，然而那件外套大概自从但丁买来后拉链就没发挥过它应有的作用，居然已经坏掉了，“你这个蠢货的衣服是怎么回事！”  
“根本原因还不是你今早拿错了衣服！”但丁反击着，“又不是第一次了，告个白就会紧张到拿错衣服开溜？我真怀疑尼禄当年是怎么……”  
“你又有什么资格说我？”维吉尔聚集起了幻影剑，想要射出的时候发现但丁穿的是自己的衣服，只好垂下了手威胁性地把幻影剑钉在了但丁脚边，“坦诚一点，蠢货！”  
“开玩笑，你，维吉尔，教我什么是坦诚？”但丁终于放弃了整理衣服，“那种话我任何时候都可以说出口，我……”  
“……那个……”奇米不知道什么时候已经从房门后探出了头，“我是不是该等你们吵完再出来？”  
“…你是什么时候开始听的？”维吉尔问。  
“尼禄是怎么出生的开始？”奇米的身体缩回去了一半。  
“……跟我有什么关系？！”尼禄的脸更黑了，他觉得他来的真的不是时候……  
“我……！”维吉尔一时没能想出什么合理的说辞，只好收起幻影剑坐在了沙发上，他发现但丁带着相当幸灾乐祸而又欠揍的笑容，便又回过头看向奇米，“你过来。”  
“好的，维吉尔先生。”奇米推开门走了出去，为了不扯到痛处，小步蹭了过去坐在维吉尔身侧，却还是不可避免地蹭到了，“……疼……！”  
她又马上闭上了嘴，端端正正地坐好，稍微对尼禄点了下头，算是打过了招呼。  
“任何时候都可以说出口？”维吉尔瞟了但丁一眼，“那就现在？”  
“你！”但丁愣了一下，刚想反击却又不由自主地看向了奇米，奇米也正歪着头看着他，但丁的嘴巴张了张，直接卡了壳，大概是笃定他绝对说不出口，维吉尔发出了一个鼻音，同样也是幸灾乐祸的样子。  
尼禄把脸深深地埋进了手掌里，有些绝望地思考到底什么时候才能开始说正事。  
“……我会对你好到你永远不想离开！”但丁突然冒出了这么一句，尼禄被口水呛住，剧烈地咳嗽起来，维吉尔则有些诧异地看着他，总觉得这句话在哪里听过……  
“是NEWAN说过的话…”维吉尔终于记起来了，“……所以，那个女人对你说过的话，你记了二十年？”  
“……”奇米默不作声地看着但丁。  
“NEWAN被我卖掉很久了！”但丁大声争辩着，“我只是没找到现学现卖的机会……不，小姑娘，我对你……”  
“…我能说正事了吗？”尼禄此刻只想魔人化后把兄弟俩的脑袋一手一个按在地上。  
两人终于闭上了嘴，一起看向尼禄。  
“哦……奇米。”尼禄已经不知道是第多少次纠结称呼的问题了，“你在我家留下的那套衣服，我帮你带过来了。”  
那是奇米在尼禄家修养的时候换下的衣服，之前见面的时候，奇米不抱希望的随口问过一句，今天被尼禄顺便带了过来。  
“………”  
室内的气温骤然降低。  
尼禄下意识地缩了缩脖子，这一幕似乎之前发生过，自己又一次作了大死。  
“正事？”维吉尔暗含着威胁的意味重复了一遍这个词，顺势去握住了奇米的手。  
“kid……”但丁一手勾住了尼禄的肩膀，用着绝对不能说得上是友善的力气，“小姑娘的衣服，哈？”  
“那天她病得厉害！”尼禄争辩着，被误解的某些事让他的脸立刻就红了起来。  
“所以——趁人之危，嗯？”但丁的语气已经十分危险了，维吉尔也重新聚起了幻影剑。  
“——是姬莉叶帮她换的衣服！”可怜的尼禄终于抓到了事情的重点，“我没兴趣……不是，我没能……也不是，总之我什么都没看见！”  
但丁终于放开了尼禄，他走过去坐在了奇米的另一侧，握住了她的另一只手。  
“你的正事呢？”撤回了幻影剑的维吉尔看向了自己的儿子，如果敢说送衣服就是正事的话……果然还是直接用阎魔刀比较合适。  
“是这样，我这边遇到了有些棘手的委托…需要你们的帮助。”尼禄坐的端端正正的，无视坐在对面的三人的举动，“在稍远的地方出现了大批量的恶魔。”  
“你会觉得棘手？它们数量有多少？”维吉尔皱起了眉，尼禄的实力他多少还是清楚的，连尼禄都会感到困难的话……  
“数量其实不是很多，问题在于——它们之中似乎有着像是头领一样的东西存在，似乎有着一定的智力…以及召唤新的恶魔出来。”尼禄解释着，“我一个人应付起来实在是有些费力，而且他们会东躲西藏的……很难一网打尽。”  
“看起来需要花些心思来处理……已经很久没有遇到需要让人动脑子的委托了。”但丁起身活动了一下手指，“那么，为了能够速战速决，一起过去吧老哥？”  
“好吧，反正也没什么事做。”维吉尔看了奇米一眼，跟着起了身，“……我们会早点回来。”  
“那么就拜托小姑娘一个人看家啦？安心，不会很久的。”但丁揉了揉奇米的头发，对她笑了笑，就去检查自己的装备了。  
“诶？嗯……”奇米点了点头。  
两人很快穿回了各自的衣服。  
自从奇米来到事务所后，除去带她一起出去的那种半娱乐性质的找寻失物委托，兄弟俩一起出门的次数并不多，突然地叫她留守让她有些不适应，但也还是老老实实地准备站起来送其他人出门。  
“别乱动，坐着就行。”维吉尔按着奇米的肩膀阻止了她，“我可不想看到你再喊疼的那副蠢样子…”  
但丁无奈的朝奇米摊了摊手，用口型说着“原谅他吧”一类的语句，在维吉尔回头看他的时候又马上把脸转到别处。  
“啧。”维吉尔甚至想在出门前就精简我方战斗力。  
“那…”奇米捏着自己衣服的下摆，“路上小心些，但丁，维吉尔先生。”  
  
兄弟俩整整两天没有回来。  
事务所的门再次被打开的时候，房间内早已是一片狼藉，没有来得及隐藏自己身形的恶魔嘶吼着向来人扑了过去。  
显然这里正在遭受着袭击。  
“……别进来！！”  
少女的警告从那张老旧的办公桌下面传了过来，声音中带着颤抖，显然是被吓得不轻。  
恶魔扑向门口的脚步滞了一下，有些迟疑地想要回头，然而一柄银色的手杖刺了过来，贯穿了它的身体消灭了它。  
“…只是一段时间没回来……”  
有着卷曲黑发的男人走进了事务所的大厅，四下张望了一下，确认已经无法感知到其他恶魔的气息后，用手杖轻轻敲击着地面。  
“你怎么就把自己，搞成了这个样子？”  
奇米有些紧张地吞了吞口水，缩在桌子下面不敢说话，下意识地垂下头抱紧了自己的膝盖。  
“我只是我失去一切的前身留下的阴影……”  
他低声说着有些奇怪的诗句，手杖触地的声音配合着脚步声越来越近了，奇米的手指下意识地加了些力气，指尖深深地陷入了裙子的布料中，再次抬头的时候，那个男人已经走到了她面前。  
他的身上还沾着被恶魔溅上去的鲜血，滴滴答答地落在地板上，大约是想朝着奇米伸出手去，但只是稍微抬起了手后奇米就向后缩了缩，用惊恐的表情看着他。  
“别弄伤了。”男人用手杖点了点奇米的手掌。  
“………”见对方大概是没有什么恶意，奇米稍微放松了一些，她绕开手杖从桌子下面钻了出来，“…这位先生，感谢您救了我……”  
虽然那只恶魔没有伤害她的意思，但从结果来看，她的确是得救了。  
“……没什么。”男人转过身去走了几步，留给了奇米一个可以让她更加安心的距离，男人走到沙发旁边，有些费力地把翻倒的沙发扶了起来，“你可以叫我V。”  
“好的，V先生。”奇米偷偷打量着她，这显然是一个假名，在她来到这里工作后，也接待过不少由于各种原因而不愿意透露姓名的委托人，所以她没有在这一点上纠结，“事务所的老板现在正外出中，您……是有什么委托吗？”  
V的外貌比起那两个半魔人来说要和善许多，刨去那怪异的纹身和有些奇怪的穿着，大概就和普通的人类差不多。  
“倒也不是——他们去了哪里？”V坐了下来，把手杖放到一边，对上了奇米的目光，“那个恶魔没有伤害你？”  
“在外处理委托中。”奇米后退了两步，“恶魔不会伤害我，我也不清楚为什么，已经是第二次了，它们会当我……不存在。”  
V盯着她看了一会，半晌没有说话。  
“好吧，现在继续呆在这里显然对你来说已经不安全了。”再次开口的时候，V像是打定了什么主意，“现在，带我去找他们。”  
“……”奇米迟疑了一下，“我没有权限这么做，这位先生，如果是单纯的委托的人的话，在这里等就好了——或者请改天再上门。”  
兄弟俩迟迟没有归来，肯定是有他们自己的原因，比如陷入了苦战什么的，此时显然不是带一个敌友莫辨的人过去的好时机。  
“你…那么信任他们？”V露出了有些困扰的表情，“恶魔对你的声音还是有反应的，如果不是刚好碰上我回来，或许你已经……”  
“对于那件事，我想我已经道过谢了。”奇米持续后退着，甚至已经靠在了墙上，“至于其他的问题——抱歉，我还没法完全去相信您，毕竟比起第一次见面，我更愿意去相信已经相处过一段时间的人。”  
“我没有其他意思……好吧。”V叹了口气，他摊开了一本诗集，“我在这里等。”  
他真的就在原处看起了书，奇米靠着墙壁移动着，准备趁势溜回房间去——维吉尔的房间刚好离她只有几步远。  
“那不是你的房间吧。”V继续翻动着书页，在奇米转动门把手的时候开了口，奇米的身体僵了一下，但还是飞快地打开房门钻了进去，用背后抵着门坐了下来。  
等等，他为什么会知道自己的房间在哪里？  
冷静下来的奇米思考着这个问题。  
V对她没有恶意这件事应该是真的，起码到现在为止没有什么伤害过她的举动，也许，是兄弟俩之前认识的人也说不定？  
不知道他之前有没有见过自己呢……  
奇米把手按在胸口上，想不出问题的答案。  
  
到了晚上的时候，兄弟俩依然没有回来。  
无论怎么说时间也有点太长了……  
由于长时间没有吃东西，奇米的胃里像是有一团火在烧着，她实在是有些饿得受不了了，维吉尔的房间里显然又不会准备什么食物，她只好推开门重新走了出去。  
V还在原处坐着，连姿势也没有换过一个，身上的血迹倒是已经被清理掉了，见奇米走了出来，这才放下书本对她招了招手。  
“或许您应该改天再来…”奇米这么说着，对V的警惕性已经放下了不少，V对面的沙发早已被恶魔掀翻，她只得坐在V的身侧。  
“饿了？”V看了奇米一眼，起身去幸存的冰箱里找出了冷掉的披萨交到她手上，重新端起书本看了起来。  
奇米张了张嘴，又什么都没说，只好小口地啃着披萨，她觉得她该询问一下V的身份，但很快又变得心不在焉了起来，胃已经不那么难受的时候，她咬着披萨开始发起呆来。  
“就那么担心他们？”V伸手去摸奇米的头，被猛然回神的奇米下意识地闪开了，他的手只好停在半空中，“实在不放心的话，你随时可以带我过去找他们，或者，试着联系一下尼禄去找人？你认识的吧？”  
“尼禄也一起过去了……您……认识他们吗？”  
“应该说是相当熟悉吧。”  
“即使如此也要使用假名？”  
“我没有名字。”  
两人再一次沉默了，奇米觉得自己问了相当失礼的话，她下意识地想要道歉，V却对她笑了笑。  
“好吧。”奇米打定了主意，“我带您去找他们。”  
“嗯？”V的语气有些意外。  
“如您所说，我确实是在担心他们…而您看起来确实和他们是认识的，应该没关系的。”奇米起了身，“而且，既然在哪里都不安全的话，果然还是去找他们吧…起码在他们身边会更好些。”  
“唔……”V拿起手杖，也跟着起了身，“那么，在路上不要离我太远。”  
  
“kid，这真的只是…有点棘手？”长时间的战斗让但丁也有些无法支撑，他不知道自己已经斩杀了多少恶魔，然而它们还是源源不断地冒出来，完全没有休息的空当。  
“需要找出他们的头目才行…”尼禄四下张望着，同时替换了坏掉的机械手臂，“之前也是这样，完全找不到头目的所在地。”  
“啧！”维吉尔的心情显然已经坏到了极点，又找不到可以发泄的对象，只好甩出一排幻影剑把远处的恶魔钉成了筛子。  
他们所处的位置是一个废弃的城区内，各种破败的建筑物和堆砌的废物成了恶魔们良好的庇护所，想从中找出隐藏着的某个特定头目实在是有些困难。  
恶魔们的注意力大部分都被三个人吸引走了，奇米带着V来到这片区域的时候，并没有受到什么阻碍，即使偶尔被一两只恶魔发现了，V也会适时地带着奇米躲藏起来回避战斗，奇米发现那些恶魔似乎真的会当作她不存在一样，没有任何一只是主动朝着她去的。  
他们很快发现了被恶魔们围在当中的三人。  
三个人似乎都是有些不支的样子，奇米有些焦急地想要过去，又被V用手杖勾着肩膀拉了回来。  
“诶诶……”奇米向那边伸出手的同时小声抗议着，她有些不满地回头看了V一眼，“让我过去…它们不会主动伤害我的。”  
“即便如此，贸然行动也太过危险了。”V带着奇米，从一个相对安全的路线悄悄靠近了三人。  
“…你这个蠢女人来做什么，送死吗？”最先发现他们的是维吉尔，本来就心情不佳的他看到奇米就变得更加火冒三丈，随后才看到了V，这让维吉尔明显愣怔了一下，“你……”  
“我也没想到，刚一回来就看到这种场面…你可以过去了。”V把奇米往前推了推，“事务所不安全，有恶魔摸到那边去了，所以我干脆把她一起带了过来。”  
“你觉得这里就很安全吗，哈？”但丁随手解决掉了两只接近的恶魔，“一声不响地走掉又随便回来了，这方面倒是挺像的嘛！”  
“总之，现在是什么状况了？”V没有理会但丁的嘲讽，只是朝着四下看了看。  
“…需要找出藏在这附近的恶魔头目，不然杀掉再多的低级恶魔都没什么意义。”说到底还算是昔日的好友，尼禄简单地介绍了一下当下的局面，“应该已经相当接近了，只是这边，可以藏匿的地点实在是太多了。”  
“听明白了就带着那个女人滚到一边去躲好。”维吉尔没好气地接口道。  
“找出头目就行吗？”V眨了眨眼睛，又确认了一遍。  
“你……”但丁有些疑惑地看了他一眼。  
V把手杖撑在地上，另一只手则是打了个响指，他的头发在一瞬间变成了银白色，一块巨大的石头砸向地面，带起的气浪掀翻了附近的几座掩体。  
那石头在落地之后转化为了独眼巨人的模样，奇米在反应过来之前就被V环住了腰跳到了巨人的背上。  
“——总之找出来就可以了吧？走吧，梦魇。”  
巨人挥舞双臂破坏着周围可以当作藏匿点的一切建筑，本就已经破败的墙壁在梦魇的手臂显得十分不堪一击，奇米闭上眼睛，死死地抓着V的衣服，生怕一不留神就跌落下去。  
“……这简单粗暴解决问题的方式到底是从哪学来的……”但丁嘀咕着，下意识地瞟了维吉尔一眼，“但的确是个不错的机会……差不多该结束了！”  
聚起魔力的但丁变身成了红色的魔人形态，和同样转为魔人形态的维吉尔一起加速收割着恶魔的生命，在梦魇的帮助下，恶魔的头目很快就被找出来了，失去的庇护的它完全不是半魔人的对手，被满是怒气的维吉尔用一记次元斩送走了。  
见事情已经得到了解决，失去了魔力供给的梦魇重新化为了石块和胶状物，V拉着奇米落回地面的时候，受到惊吓的她依然有些腿脚发软，跌跌撞撞地朝着兄弟俩跑了过去。  
“但丁，维吉尔先生……”大概是终于感到了安心，奇米的眼泪不受控制地流了下来。  
“…别哭了！你这个样子真是…”维吉尔话说了一半又止住了，后半截终于还是咽回了嘴里，他迟迟疑疑地伸出手去想帮奇米擦掉眼泪，又发现手掌上全是大片的血污，只好扭过头去放缓了语调，“不要哭了。”  
“我…不是…那个意思……”奇米狠狠地擦了一把眼泪，却又完全止不住，她捉起维吉尔的袖子，将他的手掌贴在了自己的脸颊上蹭着。  
“有血…”维吉尔有些无可奈何地提醒了一声，见奇米微微地摇了摇头，只好用有些粗暴的动作擦拭着她的眼泪。  
“小姑娘……”但丁从背后抱住了奇米，“抱歉，让你等了这么久，还遇到了危险的事….没受伤吧？”  
“我很好，不知道为什么，恶魔不会把我当成狩猎目标……”奇米的话让但丁收紧了手臂，他大概是有些紧张。  
我—还—在—呢！  
尼禄强忍着没有把这句话说出口，他只好把目光转向了站在稍远处的V：“你回来了？还打算走吗？”  
“按照现在的情况来说，暂时没有离开的打算。”V歪头看着奇米，“应该会留下一阵子吧……”  
尼禄转过了身，他又忘了，他是一个人。  
对，他只有一个人。  
“哦，对了。”奇米终于也发现了V的存在，“那个……是V先生，你们认识的吧？”  
“嗯……”但丁有些沉闷地松开了手，发出了有些含糊的回答。  
维吉尔沉默着看向了V。  
“所以说，这位是什么人呢？我…之前应该没有失礼吧？”奇米有些歉意地笑了笑，她也不知道自己为什么会在相遇的时候下意识地对V抱有敌意。  
“这个啊……”但丁抓了抓自己的头发，目光跟着躲闪着，“大概是，你的……男朋友？”  
“……诶？！”  
  
回到事务所后，奇米打开自己房间门的时候，发现V正坐在床边的椅子上看书。  
关于他的来历，但丁和维吉尔没有告诉奇米太多，到现在为止，除了名字外拿到的信息，仅仅只有V是自己的男朋友这一点。  
一个对她来说相当陌生的男人出现在自己的房间内，这让奇米多少感到有些不自在，不过说到底，既然是男朋友的话，出现在这里也是理所当然的。  
奇米在内心里劝说着自己接受这一点，虽然V看上去要比兄弟俩和善得多，但不同的是，他并不像那两人一样有给她一种“下意识想要靠近”的感觉。  
没有任何依赖感，是完全陌生的人。  
“你要站在那里到什么时候？”V抬眼看着奇米，想了想，又补充说，“这里没有准备给我的房间——或者，我还是出去比较好？”  
“没…没关系的！我可以…努力习惯一下，那个，那个什么，亲爱的？”奇米有些机械性地走到了V身边，有些生硬地称呼着。  
“……噗。”V忍不住笑了出来，他合上了诗集，那本书放到了一边，想去拉奇米的手的时候，奇米下意识地退后了一步，但还是被V扯住了手腕，他让奇米坐在了自己的膝盖上，又环住了她的腰，“叫我V就可以了。”  
“嗯…嗯，V。”奇米有些不自在地拧了拧身体，有些僵硬地把微凉的手搭在了V的胸口上。  
“对，乖孩子。”V摸了摸奇米的头，“你看上去有些紧张……没问题吗？”  
“没问题的！”奇米绷直了身体，虽然她也不知道这个所谓的“没问题”到底是哪重意义上的没问题…V的手臂收紧了些，奇米马上就绷得更厉害了。  
“……”V只得放开了手，“或者换他们过来陪你会让你更加安心些？看起来你更依赖他们一些，你想要……哪一个呢？”  
“他们需要好好休息了，没关系的。”奇米下意识地回答着，又猛然醒悟过来，“不！我没有其他意思，我只是……那个……我很快就会适应您的！”  
“无妨，不必勉强。”V似乎没有在意，“那么，你也去早些休息吧。”  
“…什么…”奇米嘀咕着，她站起了身，V真的没有挽留她的意思，甚至在她上床之后，又继续摊开诗集看了起来。  
但V似乎……知道她和兄弟俩的关系？奇米的脑子陷入了一片混乱，这个…真的不要紧的？她识趣的没有多问什么，在目光转向床头的时候，她觉得前文的似乎两个字已经可以拿掉了。  
之前但丁在夜晚用来折磨她的那些小东西，现在依然摆在床头的柜子上。  
“需要我转过身去吗？”V显然是误会了什么，“或者，需要帮忙吗？”  
奇米一言不发地打开了抽屉，把那些东西一股脑地丢了进去，又关上抽屉后有些自暴自弃地躺在了床上，有些无神地看着天花板。  
V忍不住又笑了起来，奇米干脆地拉过被子盖在头上把自己藏了起来，这实在是糟糕透了。  
“那个……”奇米把被子又掀开了一个小缝，“困了的时候，你就……上来吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“……如果我夜里惊醒，不要管我就可以了，我经常……做噩梦。”奇米又补充着，“但是问题不大的。”  
“噩梦？每天都会吗？是怎样的内容呢？”  
“呃……只是些重复的无聊事罢了。”奇米随口回答着，又想起一件事，在她的噩梦中，就连尼禄都杀死过她，而V却一次都没出现过。  
“影响睡眠的话，身体会吃不消的…不要弄伤了。”V皱着眉头看向奇米，“之前一直没有什么解决方法吗？”  
“应该算是没有……吧？”奇米嗫嚅着，有些方式虽然会起到一定的效果，但她还是不太想说出口。  
“…嗯。”V不置可否地应了一声，他起身脱掉外套上了床，那些叮当作响的金属首饰也被他摘掉放到了一边，“睡吧，我陪着你。”  
V的身材比起兄弟俩来说要瘦削得多，几乎能数清上面的肋骨数量，纷乱的纹身几乎占据了他的整个上半身，奇米看着他，不自觉地就咽了下口水。  
“我会陪着你。”V重复了一遍，在奇米的额头上落下了一个吻，又握住了她的手。  
“我……”奇米想要抽出的手指被牢牢地握住了，她只好有些迟疑地回握了上去，连续几天没能好好休息的她很快就睡了过去。  
这次，噩梦难得地没有出现。  
然而熟睡的奇米没有发现，V在用一种近乎于怜悯的目光看着她。


	7. 7

V比奇米醒得要早了一些，他暂时还不能适应松软的床铺和安静的室内，他总是习惯性地保持警觉，完全无法睡得安稳。  
奇米的手掌依然被V握着，呼吸均匀，表情也十分平静，这大概是她少有的没做噩梦的日子。  
V叹了口气，稍微坐起来了一点，用没握着奇米的那只手摊开了诗集，大概到底还是弄出了轻微的响动，奇米皱了皱眉，发出了几句梦呓的同时侧过身体把他的手臂搂进了怀里，像是在撒娇一样用脸颊贴在上面轻蹭着。  
很快又睡了过去。  
直到V又翻阅了几页诗集后，她才慢悠悠地转醒了过来。  
“醒了？”  
大概由于不是熟悉的声音，本来还有些迷迷糊糊的奇米一下就彻底清醒了过来，她的身体在一瞬间紧绷起来，手也放开了V的胳膊，又察觉到这样做实在是有些不妥。  
“没事，睡得好吗？”V又翻过了一页诗集。  
“还……挺好的，早安…”奇米随意地回答着，又努力用平时的样子和V打着招呼，可是完全没能缓解有些尴尬的气氛，“那个，我想我得赶紧起床去工作了……”  
她想要起身，却又发现自己几乎没怎么穿衣服，只得又缩回了被子。  
男朋友面前…好像不该是这样？可是现在再出去是不是晚了点？  
这么想着的奇米，干脆把头也缩进了被子里。  
好像变得更尴尬了……  
“…你在害羞？”V倒是直接了当地问了出来，他放下诗集，把被子掀开了一点，“不用这么急也没关系的，他们在这个时间应该也还没起床。”  
V伸手去环住了奇米的肩膀，让她靠近了自己一些，奇米慌忙把头扭向了一边，“我…我今天……”  
“…你是怎么了呢？”V收紧了手臂，他现在离奇米已经很近了，低下头的时候嘴唇若有若无地蹭过了奇米的耳廓，“不喜欢…男朋友的接触吗？”  
“没有不喜欢……”  
“那…是不喜欢我的接触？”V在奇米的肩膀上落下了一个亲吻，“不喜欢就拒绝，没事的。”  
“…会习惯的。”奇米抓紧了身下的床单，“会……习惯的，忘记这种事，本来就是我的责任，我会尽我可能地做到和从前一样…”  
“嗯。”V简短地应了一句，又去握住了她死死揪着床单的手，“那就放轻松一点，别害怕…想起床的话就起来吧，我要再休息一会。”  
他真的就那样放开了奇米，重新看起了诗集。  
奇米慌慌张张地起身穿好了衣服，像是要逃跑一样地下了床。  
“你打算就这么出去？”  
“…啊？”  
“唉……”  
此时的奇米已经退到了门边，见V起身朝自己走了过来，有些慌乱的她背靠着门，一只手不由自主地放在了门把手上。  
“咚——！”  
她的胳膊肘也跟着撞到了门上，弄出了不小的响动。  
V用可以说是有些无奈的目光看着她，伸手帮她整理着有些凌乱的衣领和头发。  
“虽然还挺可爱的，不过用这副样子出去可不太好…他们停留在你身上的目光已经够多了。”V似乎察觉了什么，他再一次凑近了奇米，明明是在她耳边说着话，却又刻意没有压低音量，“别怕，放松一点，我不会……伤到你。”  
“……我……”奇米落在门把手上的手指紧了紧，不经意间发出些微的响动，V握着她的手阻止了她，另一只手还在继续梳理她的头发。  
“别动，很快就要结束了……”V继续说着有些不着边际的话，他几乎要把她抵在门上了，奇米有些不自在地偏开了头，脸颊也跟着变得有些发烫。  
“叫我的名字……”V看上去心情不错，他把头搭在奇米的肩膀上，手指插入她的发间用指腹摩挲起来。  
怎么说也算不上是整理的举动。  
“唔，V……”奇米小声叫着名字，她几乎要发出奇怪的声音了。  
“乖孩子，你做得不错…”V终于抽出了手，“差不多可以了吧？还是说你想再等一下？”  
“我…还没有……”奇米摸着自己有些发烫的脸颊，她觉得自己现在的状态显然也不怎么适合出去。  
“好吧，你这个样子确实很可爱。”V仔细地压平了她的衣领，最终放开了她，“不过我确实有些累了…去吧，乖孩子。”  
“诶？”  
在奇米有些发愣的时候，V的手已经握住了门把手。  
“我要休息一下，至于其他的事…”他发出一声轻笑，打开了房门，“不如等我醒了之后再继续？”  
奇米被推出了门外。  
  
但丁和维吉尔已经起来了。  
那个自称喜欢一周全休的事务所老板此时十分没有形象的把脚搁在了办公桌上，翻阅着一本色情杂志，而他的兄弟则是显得有些无聊地坐在沙发上发呆——他最喜欢的诗集被V“借”走了。  
“早上好，但丁，维吉尔先生。”奇米拍了拍自己依然有些发烫的脸颊，对着两人打了声招呼，同时暗自祈祷刚刚在房间里的声音没有传到两人耳中。  
那简直就像是在……  
“早上好啊，小姑娘，睡得怎么样？”但丁放下了色情杂志，对着奇米招了招手。  
“挺…挺好的。”奇米小心翼翼地坐在维吉尔身侧，她实在是有些心虚，偷眼看了看维吉尔的表情，又很快收回了目光，不安地绞着手指。  
这点小动作自然是被维吉尔看在眼里，他皱着眉头刚要说点什么的时候就被敲门声打断了，那是但丁常叫的一家披萨外送。  
“所以，你这蠢货刚回来就吃这个？”维吉尔一如既往地使用了他的反讽语气，他显然没什么胃口，抱着阎魔刀就回了房间。  
但丁无所谓地对奇米耸了耸肩，带着披萨坐了过来。  
“要一起吃吗？小姑娘。”但丁把披萨的盒子向这边推了推，奇米则是默不作声地摇了摇头，她暂时还没什么胃口。  
“好吧，那我就不客气了。”但丁揉了揉奇米的头发，拿过披萨吃了起来，又见她还是有点拘谨的样子，干脆躺了下来，头也跟着枕在了奇米的大腿上，“怎么了？才几天不见就变得陌生啦？”  
“没有……”奇米小声回答着，她直起身子放平了大腿，好让但丁枕得舒服一些，“你们能平安回来就好。”  
“让你…担心了。”但丁咬着披萨，含含糊糊地说着，“我们没想到会那么棘手，甚至让你遇到了危险…”  
“没事的，那不是你们的错——如果我连自己都保护不了的话，也就没法呆在这里了。”奇米垂下了目光看向但丁，“是我的准备不足，是我害你们为我担心了才对。”  
“这不是你的错，毕竟你不再是之前的样子了。”但丁叹了口气，“总之，能再见到你真是太好了……我可以就这样休息一下吗？早起还真是累人……”  
“……嗯。”  
  
V走出房门的时候，但丁依然枕在奇米大腿上睡着，他毫不客气地用手杖捅了捅但丁的肚子。  
“唉……”但丁把手杖随手推到一边，丝毫没有在意自己装睡被戳穿这件事，“你就不能对我友好一点？”  
“我就是在表示友好，不然就会用另一端把你捅个对穿。”V抱着书坐了下来，脸上还带着一些疲倦，显然依然没能好好休息。  
“好吧好吧，对你来说大概已经算是不错了。”但丁嘟囔着，却依然没有起身，他察觉到奇米的身体变得有些僵硬，那大概是紧张的表现，“怎么了，小姑娘？”  
“没什么…”奇米把手老老实实地垂放在身体两侧，又偷眼看了看V，她实在拿不准V到底知不知道他们的关系——应该是知道的吧？  
“哈…你在害怕？”但丁忍着笑意，拉过奇米的手握住，又用拇指抚弄着她的掌心，“比起那边那个人，是不是和我在一起更加安心？”  
“……”V一言不发地看着奇米。  
奇米有些畏惧地缩了缩脖子，想要拿开的手被但丁有些强硬地拉住了。  
“嘿，明明早上在房间里关系很好的样子……你可别吓到她了。”但丁在奇米的指尖上落下了一个亲吻，心满意足地起了身，又把奇米的头发揉乱，带着吃剩下的披萨回到了自己的办公桌后面。  
“晚点莫里森要来一趟，他会带人把这里清理一下，现在简直被之前那只恶魔搞得一团乱。”但丁毫无形象地仰倒在椅子上，“可能会花上一些时间，你们两个……不妨出去走走？”  
他着重强调了量词，顺手又抄起色情杂志盖在了脸上。  
“你不去吗？”奇米下意识地询问出声。  
“你的意思是想邀请我去约会？留到下次吧，我今天得等着莫里森上门，更何况……”  
但丁没有再接下去。  
“…啊！抱歉……”奇米这才后知后觉地发现自己说错了话，她带着歉意重新看向V，“我不是……我是说，我们要什么时候出门？”  
“没关系的，毕竟你确实对还我不够熟悉，就算是之前也是如此。”V对待奇米的态度倒是温和得多，“你想什么时候出门？不如就现在…嗯，刚好我也想单独和你聊聊。”  
“…好的。”  
  
两人实际上也没什么地方可去，只是漫无目的地走在街上。  
本来是V提出要聊聊的，可是他却一直沉默不语，偶尔用金属手杖点着地面。  
在进入事务所前，奇米倒也不是没有和人约会过，只不过大多数时候都是由男方主导的，她也不知道该怎么缓解当下这个局面，这实在不能称得上是一场约会，更像是两个被迫出来相亲的陌生人。  
“啊，您看上去十分年轻，拄着手杖是因为身体的关系吗？”奇米努力分析现状后主动找了一个话题。  
“唔，确实曾经是那样没错，不过现在它对我而言只是猎杀恶魔用的武器罢了。”V甩了甩手杖，把它交到外侧的手上，又侧过身体拉住了奇米的手，“…抱歉，我不擅长做这些——你有什么地方想去吗？”  
“我们之前没有约会过吗？”奇米感到意外，她踌躇着回握了V的指尖，又四下张望了一下，由于长时间没有正经出过门，外面的一切对她而言都变得有些陌生，“去…那边看看吧。”  
她依稀记得在那个方向上有个公园，这么多年过去了，也不知道还在不在。  
“…好。”V没有提出异议，“我能见到你的时间并不多，硬要说的话，应该只有一次…我写信约过你。”  
“那次我表现得如何？应该比现在好得多吧？”  
“……”V停下脚步，露出了有些复杂的表情，大概是在思考着什么。  
“啊……抱歉，我那次是否让您感到不快了？”奇米有些惊慌地握紧了V的指尖，“是我的错的话，请一定要告诉我，毕竟我是你的那个……女朋友，对吧？”  
“没有，你表现得挺不错，让人…”V大概在寻找着合适的形容词，“…印象深刻？”  
“诶？”  
V没有再接话，只是再次走了起来，两人很快到达了目的地，那个公园还开着。  
“看来我们运气不错。”奇米在买票的时候放开了V的手，这让她感到如释重负，却又很快担心起来。  
她逃跑一样想先一步进入公园的大门，没走几步又被V的手杖勾着肩膀拽了回来。  
“你对他们也是这个态度？”V再次抓住了奇米的手，和她一起进了公园，“唔，应该不是……你在怕我，对吗？”  
“对不起…”奇米沮丧了起来，她也不清楚为什么唯独在V面前会这么紧张。  
会想要逃避。  
“那么我可以理解为…你对我是特别的吧？”V笑了起来，放开了奇米的手，“没关系的，我们确实没有见过几次面，你会这样不是你的错。”  
“如果可以的话，可否说说我们在一起的过程？也许这会让我想起些什么…”  
“……也没什么。”V向四下看了看，公园里几乎没有什么行人，他带着奇米找了一个长椅坐了下来，垂着头随意地用手杖拨弄着地上的落叶。  
“应该是我在追求你，而你答应了，仅此而已。”V显得有些心不在焉，“也许是他们的话给了你什么误解，你没有必要做回过去的你自己。”  
“可是，这样会给您带来困扰吧？已经付出的心意被遗忘掉什么的，抱歉，我也说不太清楚，但是…”奇米努力地解释着，V抬头看着她这个样子，忍不住又笑了起来。  
“是啊，会感到困扰。”V把手放在了奇米的头上，“真的是很困扰啊……”  
“抱歉…”  
“都说了没关系的，我叫你出来，其实是想告诉你不必勉强自己去适应我，做我的女朋友什么的……”  
“我不会干涉你的选择，也不会对你做你不喜欢的事，你可以暂时把我当成一个普通的男人来看待，或者按照你现在的心意，当成别的什么都可以。”  
“做你自己想做的就好，我想说的，就只有这些而已。”  
V又去低头看那些落叶了。  
“可是…我本身就已经忘记我是谁了…”奇米喃喃地说着。  
“那么…你现在对我是什么样的感觉呢？”V试探着伸出手，用指腹轻触着奇米的脸颊，“…会讨厌吗？”  
“…只是觉得…有些陌生…”奇米的身体再次紧绷起来，脖子也跟着变着僵硬，“倒也不是讨厌的意思…”  
“…嗯。”V收回了手，“那么在你彻底拒绝前，我会留在你身边，也会尽可能地想办法留在你身边。”  
“为什么要做到这样？”奇米觉得有些难以理解，“其实，我很难想象您去主动追求别人的样子，果然还是我……”  
她不明白V为什么要刻意隐瞒那些。  
“那么，也许你很快就可以见到了，这对我来说可算是个不小的挑战。”V看上去是一副十分无奈的表情，“你是我还能存在于这里的原因。”  
“那我还真是有点了不起……不过，我想曾经的我一定不想让您伤心才对…”奇米叹了口气，“虽然我也没什么资格说这些，您或许也该考虑下您自己的事？”  
“没有，我没在伤心。”V小心地按了按自己的胸口，随即起了身，向着奇米伸出了手，“我只是在想，晚些时候邀请你去哪里吃饭比较合适呢？以及——我能有那个荣幸邀你一起去吃饭吗？”  
  
那是一间不大的中式餐厅，生意却相当火爆，嘈杂的人声中夹杂着服务员的几声吆喝，与他们平时呆的地方是完全不同的气氛。  
事实证明V也完全不会选择适合约会的吃饭场所。  
他和奇米坐在角落里，对着一盘鲜红色的中式菜肴发怔，那颜色看上去就可以顺着食管烧进胃里。  
“只是觉得你大概是每天都和他们吃那些东西，偶尔也该换换口味…”V看上去少见的有些心虚。  
“没关系的，我还从来没有吃过中餐…”奇米试着尝了一点，又皱了皱眉头。  
“不好吃吗？”V有些担心地问。  
“还…挺不错的！”奇米像是在掩饰一般地又吃了几口。  
“……”V也跟着尝试了一下，强烈的辣味让他马上就咳了出来，几乎流出了眼泪，“这个……好辣……你吃了这么多没事吗？”  
“诶？唔……好像是有点…那，那喝点水…”奇米慌慌张张地拿起杯子灌了一大口进去。  
“等…”V想阻止的时候已经晚了。  
“现在好多了……”奇米松了口气，又被V夺下了杯子。  
“…你没事？”V疑惑地看着她。  
“没事啊，怎么了？”奇米移开了目光。  
V喝了一小口杯中的液体，又放下了杯子。  
“你有事瞒着我。”他看上去有些愣神。  
杯子里装的并不是普通的水，而是无色的烧酒，同样有着刺激性的气味。  
用这个去解辣，无异于是火上浇油。  
“所以，怎么回事？”V的语气变得严肃起来，顿了顿，又无可奈何地放平了声音，“你是生病了吗？他们知道这件事吗？”  
“不知道…我的身体没问题的。”奇米摇了摇头，“只是…偶尔会吃不出某些食物的味道，好像也不是什么太要紧的事？”  
“…这不正常，你该多关注一下自己的身体状况。”奇米显得有些无所谓的样子让V觉得有些烦躁，“至少也应该让我们…让我们知道。”  
V大概还是想说些什么，随即就被其他人的声音打断了。  
“这不是奇米吗？这么巧啊，真是好久不见了。”  
那是一个有些油腻和富态的中年男人，奇米从记忆里搜索了好半天，终于想起对方是自己曾经的上司。  
“谁？”V转头询问奇米。  
“我在和我的奇米小姐说话，不要插嘴。”中年男人显然是喝高了，说话时透着十足的底气——当然这也可能是兄弟俩不在的原因，“怎么？出来钓新男人了？我还以为你会勾引着那两个恶魔把你干到整天直不起腰呢…还是说，你被他们抛弃了？”  
V一言不发地抓住了奇米的手，本来就心情不佳的他散发出了有些危险的气息。  
可惜对面的中年男人显然没能注意到，见两人都没有说话，奇米也换了男伴，于是在心里认定了奇米被抛弃了的这个想法，胆子逐渐大了起来。  
“啊，抱歉，是恶魔猎人才对。”中年男人毫无歉意地摊了摊手，又瞥了一眼两人交叠在一起的手掌，“跟那种小白脸混在一起有什么好的？不如回到我身边吧，你当初在我怀里的样子可真的是…”  
“我不记得这件事了，我们…交往过？可是我记得你的太太…”奇米有些困惑地回答，她是真的不记得。  
“不要提那些扫兴的事，那种干巴巴的婆娘有什么好的，果然还是年轻的小姑娘身体够劲。”中年男人说着已经走了过来，“来让我好好回味一下…”  
他显然并没有把V瘦弱的身子放在眼里。  
V拉着奇米起了身，向后退了两步，那中年男人踉踉跄跄地追了过来，身上带着浓重的酒臭味。  
“你们真的认识？”V把奇米护在了身后。  
“只是前任上司，我不记得有更深入的关系了…”奇米对某个称呼产生了反感。  
“没关系的，我们可以现在深入一下，宝贝儿。”男人又一次无视了V的存在。  
“……如果实在记不起来的话。”V用手杖勾住了旁边的一张椅子，把它拽过来绊倒了中年男人，“那就相信自己的品味吧，我们走。”  
中年男人似乎摔得不轻，他捂着流出鲜血的鼻子，酒也跟着醒了几分，终于狠狠地瞪向了V。了：“妈的，你们不会以为这样还走得成吧？”  
他面目扭曲地想要爬起来，一柄武士刀却在此刻贯穿了他的手臂把他钉在了地上，中年男人呆愣了那么几秒后，这才发出了惨叫声。  
随即他看见了维吉尔，又惊恐地闭上了嘴巴，坊间大概有这么一条传言，如果惹上了但丁，那么还可以向上天祈祷，而如果对象换成了维吉尔，那就只能诅咒上天的不公了。  
“回忆够了吗？回忆够了就赶紧滚。”维吉尔拔出了阎魔刀，又随意地甩了一下刀身，那些污浊的血迹被甩到了地板上。  
中年男人连滚带爬地逃了出去，同时一起逃走的还有店内的其他客人。  
小餐馆里立刻就变得鸦鹊无声。  
“损失可以记在但丁账上。”V对着闻讯赶来的餐厅老板说。  
老板的脸色更加阴郁了几分，倒不是没听说过但丁的大名，只是这账…怕是很难收回来了——但丁作为恶魔猎人的名气和作为穷鬼的名气差不多大。  
“你们两个蠢货怎么在这里？”维吉尔习惯性地说完才发现这句话有点哪里不对，他瞪了V一眼。  
“我们只是出来约会，事务所那边怎么样了？”V依然维持着把奇米护在身后的样子。  
“还没结束，吵得要死，我也出来了，结果哪里都一样吵…”维吉尔少有的像是在抱怨，他四下看了看，“约会？在这？这简直……”  
他又因为同样的原因把后半句话咽了回去，况且他承认约会这个词对他而言也同样陌生，估计换成他的话好不到哪去。  
“你喝酒了？”V听出了维吉尔的语气不对，有些诧异地看着他。  
“…一点。”维吉尔转身出了餐馆的门，V带着奇米也跟了出去，“只是刚好没事可做。”  
“喝了酒你居然还能站在这里…”V言不由衷地赞叹着，奇米看了看两人，总觉得他们之间似乎是很熟悉的样子。  
没想到除了但丁之外，还有其他人能让维吉尔完全放下戒备。  
“维吉尔先生，接下来您打算去哪里呢？”  
“打算随便走走，还没想好。”维吉尔看了奇米一眼，“那边要进行到很晚，我暂时不会回去了。”  
“那就一起吧，我们也没有什么特定目标。”V把奇米往前推了推，这让维吉尔感到意外，在他的印象里，约会这种活动一般是不方便有其他人出现的。  
“本来也是出来随便走走，更何况她看到你要比只面对我的时候放松多了…果然还是有个熟悉的人在身边比较好吧。”V想起了某些往事，“再说，让喝了酒的你一个人在外乱跑，这可说不定会产生什么后果。”  
“维吉尔先生酒量很差吗？”奇米有些好奇。  
“该怎么说呢…”V思考的时候，维吉尔已经把手按在了刀柄上，这让他适时地闭了嘴。  
“有空好奇那些的话，不如想想接下来该去哪，蠢女人。”维吉尔提高的音量像是在掩饰着什么。  
“那，既然维吉尔先生醉了的话…”  
“我没有！”  
“而且刚好我也有些累了，不如找个地方…休息一下？”  
V和维吉尔对视了一眼。  
去休息啊……她应该知道这代表着什么吧？


	8. 8

“一个房间？”店主诧异地打量着上门的客人，两男一女的组合来订房间可以说是极为少见，就算有大多数也带着那么一点强迫的意味，如果不是眼前这三人的其中一位还是算得上有名的那位恶魔猎人，他怕是早就报警了。  
而现在他更好奇的是什么样的女人可以和恶魔猎人走在一起，毕竟从来就没有听说过…  
“对，我想…到明天早上就可以了。”V走上前适时地用身体挡住店长的目光，并在对方的要求下在确认单上签了名。  
“啧。”维吉尔发出有些不满的声音，他清楚地看见V在确认单上签下的是他的名字，那笔迹几乎可以以假乱真。  
这声音显然给店长造成了某种误会，他慌忙低下头忙着手中的事，哆哆嗦嗦地找出房卡交给了V，再也没敢看向奇米。  
与他的兄弟不同，据说这位恶魔猎人的脾气相当不好。  
“那么，希望途中不要有人来打扰，时间到了我们自然会离开的。”V接过了房卡，警告意味地提醒着。  
很快他们对着上面的号码找到了房间。  
  
是一个有着昏暗灯光的小房间，四分之三的面积被一张床占据着，余下的位置摆着两张小小的椅子——形状和高度都是那么恰如其分，再加上空气中某种熏香的气味，会来这种地方开房的人，显然大部分都不是来做什么正经事的。  
走在最后的维吉尔顺手带上了房门，小房间内的空气很快就变得暧昧起来。  
“那么，去休息？”V的声音带着笑意。  
“我……”奇米嗫嚅着，她其实本来并不是这个意思，休息也是真的想休息，毕竟维吉尔喝了酒这种事让她多少有些担心，“那个，我去问下有没有醒酒用的茶一类的…”  
“我想我已经说过了，我没醉。”维吉尔握住了她想要开门的那只手，轻易地就把她拉到了床上。  
“维吉尔先生…”奇米用另一只手推了推维吉尔的胸口，她还不能习惯在这种情况下被人看着，她偷偷看了看V，黑发的青年神色如常，看起来早就知道他们的关系。  
“不想？”觉察到奇米有些抗拒的意思，维吉尔皱着眉头停止了动作，他也回头看向V，“你打算怎么做？”  
“她暂时还不适应我。”V坐在椅子上，显然无意加入。  
“随你。”维吉尔重新把奇米压在了身下，旅馆的床铺相当软，这显然是为了某种目的准备的，奇米觉得自己的身体都陷了进去，她有些不安分地扭动了一下，而维吉尔已经在扯着她的衣服了，“专心，注意力放到这边来。”  
“我提出要休息不是想要……唔！”奇米想要最后挣扎一下，一只手隔着衣服揉上了她的乳房，让她忍不住缩起了身体，“是您，需要休息……”  
“我知道。”维吉尔的手指稍微加了些力气，身下的少女立刻就发出了压抑着的喘息，“我现在就是在休息。”  
他凑近了奇米，目光和声音都变得与平时有些不同，这让奇米确认到他确实有些醉了。  
“…陪我。”维吉尔简短地提出了要求后，并没有等待奇米的回答，只是用双手抓揉着她胸前的柔软，又低头去确认她的反应。  
“嗯……！回去…回去再做不行吗…”奇米的声音小了下去，她的身体早就已经习惯了维吉尔的接触，轻易就有了感觉，“我会…去您的房间…”  
“不行。”维吉尔变得有些烦躁，用力扯开了奇米的衣服，把头埋入了她的胸前轻蹭着，感受着少女略低的体温。  
他不可避免地想起了在小餐馆中遇到的那个男人，当年如果不是他和但丁碰巧在那里，不难想象奇米接下来会遭到怎样的对待。  
那个男人在当时甚至已经把手伸入了奇米的衣服里……啧，他刚刚就应该把那人的手臂整个切掉的。  
“唔…！”奇米发出了小小的哀鸣声，维吉尔这才发现他的手在不知不觉中有些过于用力，在乳肉上留下了殷红的指痕，那显然不会让人很好受，奇米死死地揪着他的衣服，连指尖都有些泛白。  
“你可别把她的身体弄伤了。”V出言提醒道，他起身拉上了遮光窗帘，又顺手关掉了灯。  
黑暗笼罩了这个小小的房间。  
维吉尔发出了一个短促的鼻音算是回答，随即托起奇米的后背解开了内衣，他再次蹭上那两团柔软，伸出温热的舌头舔舐着自己留下的指痕。  
“维…维吉尔先生……！”奇米的手指揪得更紧了，黑暗的环境下让她变得十分敏感，湿漉漉的舌头蹭过她的皮肤，让她不可避免地起了某些反应，随即挺立起来的乳尖就被毫不客气地含入了嘴里，“等……哈啊……！”  
乳头被牙齿咬住拉扯了两下，那点抗议马上就转化成了喘息，维吉尔吸着她的乳尖，手指也跟着去拨弄着另一边，又狠狠地捏住揉搓起来，这让奇米无暇去顾及其他，低声呻吟了起来。  
“解开。”维吉尔含含糊糊地说着，见她没有动作，只好拉着她的手放在自己外套的搭扣上，有些催促意味地折磨起了她的乳尖，胸前的刺激使得奇米几乎用不出力气，偏偏维吉尔外套上的纽扣数量实在是有些太多了，她有些无力地扯着维吉尔的外套，发颤的手指好不容易解开了那么两三个纽扣，就已经被折磨得几乎哭了出来，咬着嘴唇露出了有些委屈的表情。  
“继续……”半魔人就算在黑暗中也是不会被影响视力的，维吉尔可以清楚地看见奇米现在的样子，他把她一边的乳尖吸得几乎有些红肿，转而去进攻起了另一边，失去了宠爱的那一侧乳头可怜兮兮的在有些微凉的空气中打着颤，很快就又被粗糙的指腹一下一下地轻按着。  
“呜……”奇米发出了哀鸣，她明白维吉尔今天应该是不打算放过她了，解开那些纽扣的过程显得无比煎熬和漫长，在终于解开最后一枚扣子的时候，她的双乳上早已布满了吻痕和齿痕。  
“做得不错。”维吉尔难得地给出了对他而言算是赞赏的评价，他俯下身，把还在喘息着的少女整个人都搂进了怀里，裸露出来的胸腹紧密地贴合在了她的身上，见她的手又有些紧张地去揪身下的床单了，只好扳着她的手指让她放开了床单。  
“这种时候，抱着我就行了，蠢女人。”  
奇米稍微僵了一下，迟疑着用双手环在了维吉尔的腰上，下一秒钟，维吉尔再次抱紧了她，吻住了她的嘴唇。  
“嗯嗯……！”她这才发现维吉尔的口中有着淡淡的酒味，她仿佛也一起跟着醉了似的，本来只是搭在维吉尔腰间的手掌一路向上抚上了他的后背，她的口腔被有些粗暴地打开，之前还在她胸前肆虐的舌头探入了进来，和她的舌头纠缠到了一起。  
维吉尔逐渐加深了这个吻，很快就放过了她的舌头舔舐着她的口腔内壁，在他的舌尖扫过上颚的时候，奇米难以自制地再次颤抖起来。  
“你喜欢这样？”维吉尔把拇指插入了奇米的嘴里，有些强硬地掰开了她的口腔，舌尖不住地舔弄着她上颚的敏感处，奇米用喉咙发出几个意味不明的音节，口水和眼泪一起不受控制地流了下来，攀在维吉尔背上的手指紧了紧，终究还是没有用力抓下去。  
维吉尔暗自聚起了魔力，带有鳞片的蓝色尾巴顺着他的肩胛骨下方生长了出来，直到那根尾巴缠上了奇米的大腿，她才后知后觉地反应了过来，那冰凉的温度刺激着她狠狠地缩了下身子。  
“别动…”维吉尔稍微抬起了头结束了这个吻，一手继续搂着奇米的身体，另一只手的拇指还在拨弄着她柔软的舌头，他用尾巴拉开奇米的大腿，有些锐利的尖端扯开了她的内裤，长有鳞片的末梢贴在她双腿间的窄缝上来回蹭着。  
“…嗯啊……”奇米再次呻吟出声，那粗糙的鳞片让她多多少少有些无法适应，所幸她的下半身早已变得泥泞，经过爱液的润滑后，尾巴的动作变得顺畅了不少，疼痛也几乎全部消退了，跟着就发出了粘腻的水声。  
那尾巴的末梢有意地陷入了窄缝中，来来回回若有若无地刺激着小小的阴核，奇米不住地颤抖着，想要别过头去，又被维吉尔的手固定住了下巴，那根手指还在她的口中翻搅，为了不让自己流口水的样子显得太过难堪，她只好吮吸起了手指，舌头也跟着主动卷了上去。  
“唔……啾………维吉尔先生……”  
那声音听上去和撒娇没什么区别，维吉尔垂下目光看着她染上了情欲的表情，呼吸变得沉重了起来。  
“尾巴……很舒服……会不会有点……奇怪……哈啊……”  
她又像是在撒娇了，维吉尔这么想着，逐渐停下了动作，对他露出这种表情又依赖着他的女人说到底也只有这么一个，他倒是要看看她到底会做些什么。  
“嗯……嗯………”奇米无意识地挺起了腰，在尾巴上蹭了起来，她的阴核早已涨大，每次蹭上那里的时候都会让她战栗不已，分泌出的爱液几乎要把那根尾巴浸透了，穴口也微张着不断吸附那些湿润的鳞片，然而整个身体都被维吉尔压住了，实在是有些难以动作，这个状态下能得到的快感实在有限，她委屈地睁大眼睛，有些焦急又不得章法地胡乱蹭着，手指又去小心翼翼地抚摸维吉尔的后背，轻按着尾巴的根部，发出了无声的邀请。  
“你……”维吉尔深吸了一口气，俯下身再次吻住了她，用手指撑开了她的穴肉，尾巴狠狠地刮蹭着阴核，奇米的头脑在瞬间变得一片空白，过于强烈的快感充斥着她的大脑，那实在是太舒服了，她不受控制地痉挛了起来，没过多久就哽咽着被尾巴送上了高潮，喷出了大量透明的爱液。  
强烈的高潮让奇米几乎失了神，小腹也跟着一缩一缩的，维吉尔解开了自己的腰带，把她抱了起来背对着自己，对准还在收缩个不停的小穴口进入了她。  
“等…一下……我还没有……”刚刚高潮过后的穴肉是十分敏感的，小穴紧紧收缩又向外推拒着，维吉尔按着她的腰，有些强硬地顶入深处，轻易地就抵上了让她有感觉的位置，开始了抽插，奇米的身体再次瘫软了下去，声音已经染上了哭腔，“别…好深…让我…休息下……嗯啊……！”  
那尾巴再一次缠了上来，在奇米的腰上饶了一圈，又把她的双手捆到了背后，维吉尔用相对温柔的动作把她拥入了怀里，下半身却毫不留情地挺动腰部贯穿着她。  
“哈啊……嗯……！”奇米有些无力地挣扎着，只能发出无意义地呻吟声，她的穴肉很快就适应了埋入了体内的阴茎，只是稍微被摩擦一下就紧紧地箍了上去咬着不放。  
“这里…隔音效果可不太好。”  
冰冷的金属手杖按在了她的嘴唇上，奇米下意识地止住了声音，她几乎忘记了V的存在。  
她看不到V的表情，V却能清楚地看见她，在没见过几次面的陌生男人面前露出这种样子，加上此刻下身还在含着其他人的阴茎，她再次变得慌乱和紧张。  
“…听到了吗？”V倒是没有计较奇米的态度。  
他显然没有骗人，断断续续的呻吟声从隔壁也传了过来，那些无非就是一个高昂的女声求着客人再用力些干她一类的话——会来这种地方的人，大体上也都是为了找些乐子或者维持生计。  
奇米的脸一下就红了起来，维吉尔的动作却没有停下的意思，还在一次次地撞击着她的敏感，又把企图逃掉的她拉回了怀里，惩罚性地顶入深处，她的腿再也使不上力气，连深处都被搅弄的感觉让她再次忍不住几乎要再次呻吟出来。  
“唔唔……！”  
奇米的声音被按了下去，V一手捂着她的嘴巴，另一只手竖起食指放到嘴唇边作了个禁声的手势。  
“我可不想被其他人听到你这么可爱的声音……你已经够受欢迎的了。”V这么说着，继续按着奇米的嘴巴，另一只手开始整理着她的衣服，他把被掀起的裙子放了下去，内衣也摘下来放到了一边，又帮她整理好了外套扣上扣子。  
如果不是奇米的脸上依旧泛着不正常的潮红，身下还在发出交合的声音的话，现在她看起来倒像是一个在男朋友怀里撒娇的普通女孩子。  
“…你变紧了……”身后传来了维吉尔的声音，根据相处的经验，这个语气说明他此刻的心情并不好。  
奇米的猜想很快就得到了证实，在下一刻，尾巴缠着她的腰狠狠地向下压了过去，维吉尔的动作不再有所保留，每一次都顶入最深，由于之前已经积累了一定的快感，此刻没什么技巧可言的单纯抽插也已经是足够刺激，奇米剧烈地颤抖起来，眼角也渗出了泪水，被轻而易举的再次送上了高潮。  
“哈啊……唔…！”奇米拼命摇着头，身体也不受控制地痉挛了起来，穴肉一缩一缩地绞紧了体内的阴茎，维吉尔完全没有停下来的意思，缠紧了她不停挣扎的身体和手腕，依旧抵着她深处的软肉上研磨着，手再一次覆上了她的胸前揉弄起来，奇米敏感地弓起了身体，湿热的鼻息拍打在V的掌心，抽泣着叫着维吉尔的名字。  
V皱着眉头，看着奇米脸上混合着痛苦和欢愉的表情，他试探着用手指去擦拭奇米的眼泪，奇米眨了眨眼睛，更多的泪珠滚落了下来。  
“…别……看……嗯哈……！”奇米把头扭向了一边，又被维吉尔猛地扯住了乳尖，在她体内冲刺起来，“太…太深了…维吉尔…先生…！”  
“你在担心什么……”维吉尔抬起了她的大腿，让整个交合的部分完全暴露了出来，依然有些红肿的小穴可怜兮兮地被迫吞吃着巨大的阴茎，稍微用力插入就会挤出爱液。  
“别…别在这里…呃啊……！”奇米有些徒劳地挣扎着，拼命想要放下大腿，又被维吉尔抬得更高了些，他有意地搅弄深处，硕大的龟头狠狠地擦过敏感的软肉，那些液体被堵在里面无法流出，奇米只觉得小腹变得涨涨的，偏偏这个时候维吉尔又再次冲刺起来，“又…要到了……呜…别…看…哈啊……！”  
随即就是一串破碎的呻吟声，维吉尔挤入她的深处射了出来，高潮后的穴肉紧紧地吮吸挤压着还在射出精液的阴茎，维吉尔又挺动了两下腰，毫不客气地把大量精液灌入了奇米的体内。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”奇米整个人软倒了下去，只能无力地发出喘息，维吉尔稍微休息了一下，这才慢慢地退了出去，那些精液混合着爱液流了出来，在奇米的身下积起了小小的一滩。  
“维吉尔先生……”奇米想要转过身去看向他，然而那条尾巴还是紧紧地缠在她身上让她无法动弹，维吉尔的手摸上了她还在不停痉挛的小腹，而奇米的目光中已经多了几分哀求的意思，“别…别这样……”  
“不行。”  
那只手用力地压向了奇米的小腹，她发出一声哀鸣，大量爱液再度被挤了出来，维吉尔的手继续在她小腹上按揉着，那些爱液就越积越多，奇米不住地抽泣着，想要并拢大腿，又被维吉尔空闲的那只手强行拉开，暴露在V面前的穴口不停地吐出液体。  
“呜……”奇米的双手终于得到了解放，整个人有些失神地瘫在了床上，她的穴口还在不停地开合着，有些不满足地泛着水光。  
“舒服吗？”维吉尔伸手去剥她的衣服，“到明天早上…我们还有很多时间。”  
“别对她太过分了。”V终于还是上了床，抱起了奇米，将她带离了维吉尔的身侧，“她承受不下那么多。”  
奇米在V的怀里显得有些无所适从，她缩起了身体，把求助的目光落在了维吉尔的身上。  
“这女人可比你想象中的强太多了…她在紧张，放手。”  
奇米在V身边的反应显然取悦了维吉尔，而他的目光落到奇米手腕的淤痕上时又不由得有些心虚，他抿着嘴唇把目光转向了别处。  
“下次会轻一点。”他嘀咕了一句，“…如果你不喜欢，就告诉我。”  
“别怕。”V再次抚上奇米的脸颊，发现她的眼睛已经哭得有些红肿，有些心疼地抱紧了她，“别怕……乖孩子。”  
V的语调很轻柔，奇米终于渐渐放松了下来，她有些疑惑地看着V，迟疑着去摸他的唇角，“我…和您也应该是这种关系吗？”  
毕竟维吉尔在抱她的时候完全没有回避V的意思，奇米迟疑着想要去吻V的嘴唇，被对方偏头躲过了。  
“你不用勉强自己…想起什么。”V让奇米背靠在自己怀里，他的身形很瘦弱，靠上去并不舒服，当然也谈不上什么安全感，他搂着奇米的腰，下巴搁在了她的肩膀上，在奇米有些不安地想要回头的时候，嘴唇自然而然地就蹭过了他的脸颊。  
“……！”奇米很快就把头转了回去。  
“你这算是在邀请我吗？”V忍不住发出一声轻笑，向奇米的耳朵里呼出了一口热气。  
“我……！”奇米想要申辩些什么，又被再次凑过来的维吉尔吻住了嘴唇，衣服也跟着被一件件脱了下去。  
“明明好不容易才帮你穿好的…不回答，我可要当你默认了…”V含住了奇米的耳垂，用牙齿摩擦着那一处，奇米发出了含含糊糊的声音，那些话语全部被维吉尔的吻给堵了回去，V强行扳开了奇米挡在胸前的手臂，“放松一点，总是这么紧张的话，我会觉得有点伤心的。”  
随即他就握住了奇米的乳房，向上轻轻托起的同时抓揉着，相当不错的手感让V满足地闭上了眼睛，全心感受着掌心中的柔软。  
“嗯……哈……”奇米努力适应着和维吉尔完全不同的爱抚方式，她的嘴唇被啃咬着，时不时被含住吮吸起来，维吉尔在很久之后才放过了她。  
“所以，刚才那次舒服吗？”维吉尔直接了当地问了出来，见奇米涨红着脸没有回答，就干脆打算去问问她的身体，他分开了奇米的大腿压向两边，手指按向了她的穴口。  
“嗯……！”奇米不安分地扭动了一下身体，小穴几乎是主动吸了上去，邀请着维吉尔的手指进入。  
那手指几乎毫无阻碍地就滑了进去，只是在里面轻轻旋转了一下，新的爱液就涌了出来。  
“坦诚的乖孩子…”V握着奇米一边的乳房，另一只手同样探向她的下身，奇米有些紧张地去握他的手腕，然而体内还在胡乱搅弄的手指感受到了她在一瞬间的收紧，又有些粗暴地加入了一根，撑开了她内侧的穴肉，这使得奇米的手有些无力地垂了下去。  
V的手指很快触到了那颗敏感的小核，那里早已充血涨大，他用指腹在上面轻巧地刮蹭着，奇米就跟着难以自制地颤抖起来。  
“不喜欢？”V立刻就停了手，他捻弄着奇米的乳头，轻声在她耳边询问着。  
“我……嗯嗯！”奇米正想回答，埋在体内的两根手指突然开始了抽插，她被搅弄得连脑袋都变得一片混乱，连完整的句子都没法说出口，“喜………欢………哈啊………”  
“这样吗……”V有些慢慢吞吞地刺激着阴核周围，指尖灵活地在上面打着转，就是不肯去碰触她最有感觉的部分，而维吉尔的手指还在快速进出她的身体，带起了粘腻的水声，奇米咬着嘴唇，眼圈再次红了起来。  
V的手指立刻给了她想要的，指尖拨弄起了她的阴核，在她又开始颤抖的时候稍微用力地不停按压着，维吉尔也跟着按上了她体内的敏感点。  
“不要难过，别难过……”V一边说着一边加重了手指的刺激，奇米缩在他怀中剧烈颤抖着，最终尖叫着射出了一道透明的水柱，几乎打湿了维吉尔的半个手掌，彻底高潮的小穴死死地绞着体内的手指，V却依然没有停下手中的动作，只是一边轻声询问奇米的感觉一边持续刺激着她，任由她的身体痉挛着左右躲闪也依旧踫触着她的阴核不肯放过她。  
“这下要被听到了吧…发出这么可爱的声音…”V还在继续揉弄着阴核，奇米已经连声音都发不出来了，只是一颤一颤地瘫软在了他怀里，这才终于被放过了。  
维吉尔再度对准了她的小穴，但那里实在是缩得太厉害了，他的阴茎几次都滑过穴口没法好好进入，略微思考了一下，他抬起了奇米的腰，顶入了她的后穴。  
“……等……等一下……我……放我休息……”奇米再度开口的时候声音已经变得有些沙哑，完全无力阻止后穴被侵犯进来，她还不习惯后穴被进入，在维吉尔开始抽插的时候，她有些无助地流下了眼泪。  
“好奇怪……这样……哈啊……呜呜……”奇米已经不知道自己在说什么了，后穴被粗大的阴茎贯穿，她连最基本的收紧肉穴保护自己这种事都已经无力做到，每次在她的后穴被顶入最深的时候，小穴都会跟着吐出一小股液体。  
“让我……休息一下……之后……随你们……怎样……嗯啊……！”  
“会让你休息的。”维吉尔这么说着的时候，V抬起了奇米的大腿，向上弯折过来，这显然更加方便的维吉尔的进入，她流着眼泪，被顶得越来越深，偏偏又能清楚地看见自己的后穴被进出的情景，穴口周围几乎被撑得不成样子，像是随时都要坏掉一般。  
“没事的，没事的……放松些……”V嘴上说着安慰的话语，手却依然按着奇米的大腿不放，甚至就这样抱起奇米送向维吉尔那边。  
在吃足了苦头后，奇米终于适应了后穴的侵犯，然而小穴深处却变得越来越空虚，深处痒得有些发痛，偏偏这个时候V又玩弄起了她已经肿起来的阴核，还有意摸着她敏感的位置问着她这里会不会痛一类的话。  
维吉尔终于退了出来，奇米还没来得及松一口气，那没有被满足的阴茎又狠狠地插入了小穴，就像知道她哪里需要被疼爱一般，直接顶入了深处，在她发痒的地方摩擦了起来。  
“哈啊…里面…好舒服……再…给我……”奇米觉得眼前发黑，舒爽到几乎昏死过去，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，她想要摆动腰部去主动承受，却完全使不上力气，所幸维吉尔也并没有让她难过太久，仔细地研磨到了每一个角落，她哭叫着高潮的时候，维吉尔终于在她的深处再度射了出来。  
奇米的身体不受控制地抽搐着，维吉尔刚刚退出去，V的手指就挤了进来，在奇米惊恐的目光中再度按上了她体内的敏感点，帮然她延长着高潮的时间。  
“已经……已经可以了……哈啊……”奇米喘息着，V的手指灵活地撑开了她的穴肉，她的里面早就柔软得不成样子，像是永远不会满足似的，不一会已经又去吸着V的手指了。  
“放我……休息……”奇米累到眼睛都有些睁不开了。  
“我想，离早上还有很长一段时间。”维吉尔这么说着的时候，却发现奇米已经靠在V的怀里打起了盹。  
“她累坏了。”V显然不赞同，他拽过一边的被子盖在了自己和奇米的身上，搂着奇米闭上了眼睛。  
“所以，你不打算一起？”维吉尔躺在了一边。  
“那样太危险了，还不是时候。”V垂下了头，无意识地抱紧了奇米的身体。  
  
这段浅眠只持续了很短的一段时间，在奇米迷迷糊糊转醒的时候，维吉尔再一次拥抱了她。  
奇米的腰早已酸软得不行，维吉尔却像是不会满足一样占有着她，V却偏偏趁着她快高潮或者高潮到失神的时候才会去问她累不累需不需要停止这种话，她也不知道她被再次侵犯了多久，醉酒的维吉尔显然有些不知轻重，她又被室内有着催情效果的熏香弄得整个脑子都变得乱七八糟的，随意的抽插就能让她舒服到说不出话来。  
最终维吉尔从后面狠狠地侵犯着她，她一边哭着一边趴在V的怀里说着好舒服再用力一些的话，又一次被灌了满满一肚子精液，在维吉尔退出去后不停地溢出来，她昏倒在V怀里的时候，窗外的第一缕阳光也终于照射了进来。  
  
  



End file.
